Tireless Drive: Not Your Typical AU
by DancingDragonBlaze
Summary: Naruto's a rookie street racer looking to make it big in Rockport: where the cops are hot on your tail and the racers are even hotter. But with the mighty #1 looking mighty tempting, that might not be his only goal.
1. Enter the City

**Konnichi wa!**

**Okay, this one MIGHT be a little confusing, but it WILL become clearer as it goes on.**

**This is a strange AU – I got it from a game!**

**Need For Speed Most Wanted. AH! IT ROCKS! I LOVE THAT GAME!**

**The cars! Gah! The cars! –drool-**

**The Vinyls! –drools some more- **

**I love my cars.**

**I can't tell you the pairing now, because that would ruin EVERYTHING! XD**

**But it will become clearer as it goes on, and the pairings WILL be uncovered.**

**Just be patient!**

**And review!**

**I have become a review whore! XD**

**Tireless Drive**

_:Searching for 'Tireless – Drive':_

_:Please Wait:_

…

_:File Found:_

_:Do You Want To Connect?:_

YES NO

_:Connecting Now:_

…

_:Connection Achieved:_

_:Now Recalling File:_

**Race One – Enter the City**

"Awe, crap."

He rested his blonde head on the hood of his car.

"Great – my first day here and already it sucks."

"Hey – what happened to you?" He raised his head to see a slouching teenager no older than him, a cigarette smoking in between his lips. He frowned.

"Some no good bastard made off with my tires," he replied grimly. The other grinned.

"Tireless, huh? I think I could hook ya up. But that depends…" His eyes turned sharp. "You in, or out?"

Now Naruto knew the meaning of that question – knew what the other was implying.

"In," he replied. The other raised an eyebrow.

"Lemme see your record," he said. Naruto nodded and took something out of his back pocket, walking a few feet away from his car to give it to him.

"I'm kinda new – started only last year. It's kinda small." The other teenager grinned.

"A rookie, eh? You must be a pretty good one then – to get to Rosewood so fast." Naruto blushed.

"Well – I'm better than everyone else in my hometown."

"And where is that?"

"Konoha." The other raised an eyebrow, still holding the device.

"Never heard of it," he replied. Naruto grinned.

"Of course you haven't." The other nodded absentmindedly.

"'Drive', eh?" He asked, looking at the small screen. "That's yer alias? 'Drive'? All right then, Drive…" he gave the card back. "Come on – I can hook ya up, easy. I'll take ya there. Follow me." Grinning, Naruto complied.

"So what's your alias?" He asked the other. He shrugged.

"Uncensored," he replied. "But I'm not really that big around here. Been rollin' these streets for a long time but I NEVER got on top – nah – someone beat me to it. Ah – here we are."

Naruto found himself looking at an Audi A4, the paint job simple and subtle. Uncensored ran a hand across the hood lovingly.

"Yep – this is my baby. Now c'mon – before some cop sees us." Nodding, Naruto complied.

The blonde was shocked to see that Uncensored was actually going the speed limit. Uncensored saw his face.

"My car is one strike from gettin' impounded, and I don't have the money to buy it out. So I need to be rollin' clean for a while until my heat goes down." Naruto nodded.

"So the cops here are pretty tough, huh?" Uncensored hissed out a breath.

"Duh kid – this is Rosewood, two steps away from Rockport – the most notorious city for street racers. The sheriff – his nickname's Snakeman. He's NOT a pushover." Then Uncensored grinned. "But then again… neither is Blacklist number 1." Naruto's eyes brightened.

"This borough has a BLACKLIST?" He asked excitedly. Uncensored nodded.

"That's right Drive – a blacklist. Fifteen of the most notorious street racers EVER to come out of Rosewood, Camden Beach, OR Rockport. The best of the best." Naruto's eyes became shiny.

"Wow…" he breathed. Uncensored grinned as he drove up a hill.

"Yeah – it would be killer to be there," he breathed. Naruto looked at him.

"What do you know about the blacklist?"

"Not much – only rumors – they like to keep a tight lid on what happens, ya know? Only the races get any attention in the underground. Take this rumor for instance," Uncensored turned onto the highway. "There's a rumor going around that the number one guy on the blacklist hasn't lost a SINGLE race – not ever since his brother was around." Naruto blinked.

"His brother?" He asked. Uncensored nodded.

"Right – his brother. See, his brother was the number one blacklist member before him. But something happened – a family spat is a nice way to explain it – and the younger brother spent eight years working at his racing talents. He finally threw out his older brother when he was sixteen. They say that right after his older lost, he threw him into prison. Street racing has a high cost in this town." Naruto nodded, absorbing this.

"What else?" He asked. Uncensored cocked his head, flicking someone off as he cut in front of them while they blared their horn.

"Well, they say he also kept his older brother's car. He never races with it – just keeps it as a trophy. There's also another rumor that the number one member is gay." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Gay?" He asked. Uncensored nodded.

"Yep – gay. See, there are a lot of – how do ya say – chorus girls… in the underground that always SWAMP the blacklist members – mainly the number one. However, he doesn't look at 'em. He talks to 'em when he needs tah, but other than that, he just ignores 'em. They say he's seeing both his number two member AND his number four." Naruto blinked.

"What about number three?" Uncensored grinned.

"Well – that's just the thing. Number three's a girl. Ah – here we are." Uncensored pulled into an abandoned drive-in theater, driving behind the old, tattered screen where a hidden body shop was located. "I've got connects here – you can get your tires cheap. C'mon." Both he and Naruto got out of the car, and slipped inside the shop.

"Thanks Uncensored – really," Naruto said. The other shrugged.

"Whatever Drive – now c'mon on, before anyone sees us." Nodding, Naruto followed him into the dark shop.

_:Connection Lost:_

_:Reconnect?:_

YES NO

**End Race One – Enter the City**

**Okay – I know it's a bit weird (especially the beginning right before the chapter starts) but hey – I wanted to do something different. **

**And yes – Naruto is infamous! XD**

**Heehee. **

**And no, Uncensored is NOT anyone you guys know. He IS an OC. **

**But he really doesn't have a big part – just meant to get the story rollin'. **

**And if you want to humor me and try to guess the pairings, you're more than welcome to. **

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please read and review!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	2. Zoom

**Konnichi wa, people!**

**Three reviews… -sigh- Well, I'm glad! In my Eighth Celestial Warrior story, it took four chapters to get ONE review.**

**So… three for the first chap makes me happy!**

**I know the last chapter was confusing, and in my eyes, this one really doesn't help, but things WILL clear up in time, I assure you!**

**But any questions, and I'll answer, considering if answering doesn't ruin the entire plot!**

**So… thank you for the three people who reviewed!**

**Hmm… we meet a blacklist racer today…**

**I hope you like it!**

**Tireless Drive**

_:Searching for 'Tireless – Drive':_

_:Please Wait:_

…

_:File Found:_

_:Do You Want To Connect?:_

YESNO

_:Connecting Now:_

…

_:Connection Achieved:_

_:Now Recalling File:_

**Race Two – Zoom**

When Naruto and Uncensored appeared back at Naruto's car with the tires, the blonde's eyes widened.

"Hey!" He called through the window, leaping out of the car. "Get away from there!"

A few girls were lounging around his car, keys in hand as they delivered multiple… 'pin strips' to Naruto's paint.

They whirled to see him, and they cooed nervously, shying away from his ride. Naruto groaned as he saw the deep scratches in the metal.

_Man – I don't have enough cash to fix this!_

"And what do we have here?"

Naruto looked up at the voice to see a car ride up next to his in the empty street, and he saw instantly what it was.

_It's a street racin' ride! _

It was a Pinto.

_It's a freakin' OLD street racin' ride! _

But it was in top condition – remade, remodeled, and waxed down dozens of times over. It's dark, intimidating paint of flames and lightning bolts and dust clouds flashing in the sun.

Uncensored's eyes widened.

"That can't be…" he murmured. Naruto looked at him.

"What?"

"Drive…" the other replied. "That's number fifteen on the blacklist – Take Akagure!"

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" He cried. The teenager – a large, built up one with spiky hair, grinned.

"That's right," he gloated, getting out of the car. "The name's Zoom, and these are MY streets. You best be off, rookie."

Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"No way – your chicks scratched my ride – PAY for it."

Silence fell. Uncensored looked absolutely shocked.

"Drive…" he muttered. "C'mon – back down. You're a rookie – you don't stand a chance against a blacklist racer!"

"Yes I do! He's just a gloater," Naruto shot back. "I can beat him hands down."

Zoom laughed.

"You really think that, rookie? Well, fine then, I can use a stupid kid to crush. All right, I'll race you. But only on one condition." He grinned satanically. "I win, I take your ride and you run outta this town with your TAIL in between your legs."

"Fine," Naruto replied before Uncensored could say anything. "But I have a condition of my own." He grinned as well, canines flashing. "I win, and I get YOUR car, your title AND you fix my paintjob. You'll also take me to see the number one on the blacklist."

Zoom laughed heartily.

"You're as stupid as you are clueless – I'm number fifteen on the blacklist, rookie! You've got no shot against me!"

Naruto's eyes were cold.

"Just shut up and pick the course," he snarled. Zoom grinned.

"Fine," he replied. "The race'll be in an hour. I'll send a messenger to tell you where."

"Fine," Naruto answered blankly. "I'll be waiting."

With a final laugh, Zoom got back into the Pinto and started the engine, which roared to glorious life, the headlights flashing and the engine revving loudly, despite the old age of the vehicle.

The girls, still cooing and murmuring – but this time with excitement – got into cars of their own, and fled at Zoom's back.

Uncensored whirled on Naruto the moment Zoom's Pinto was out of sight.

"Are you crazy Drive?" He asked the blonde frantically. "That was the number FIFTEEN blacklist you just challenged! You've barely been driving for a year, what makes you think you can go against him –?"

"I can, Uncensored," Naruto replied calmly, still staring at the crossroad where the dark-colored Pinto had turned out of sight. "I know I can." His eyes narrowed, flashing with something similar to bloodlust. "You'll see. I'll pound that pathetic poser into the ground."

Uncensored – wisely – kept silent.

_:Connection Lost:_

_:Reconnect?:_

YESNO

**End Race One – Zoom **

**EXPLANATION TIME!**

**Okay, so, pretty much, there are 15 members on the blacklist – the blacklist is fifteen of the most notorious street racing in the three boroughs of Rosewood, Camden Beach, and Rockport city. **

**Street racing is illegal, so you can bet that there will be cops involved!**

**So, anyone can challenge a blacklist racer, but it's a written rule in the blacklist that any challenger just starting out HAS to put their ride on the line in order to race the blacklist racer. The blacklist racer – in response – has to put their ride on line as well. **

**The person who wins gets the loser's ride. If it's the challenger that wins, they also get to choose one of six cards. These cards are secret, identical on one side, and can hold anything from a pardon from prison if you get caught by the cops to a free upgrade for any part on your car. Engine, transmission, body kit, rims, paint, vinyls, etc. **

**The blacklist member picks a course in the city for the two to race on, and it's an anything goes, free-to-swap-paint match. **

**There's NO messing with the other racer's car though. You do that and you're found out, you automatically lose by default – the first rule the new number one blacklist racer upon becoming the top racer. **

**Naruto's challenged number 15 – Take Akagure – alias: Zoom. **

**Zoom is an OC. **

**And all street racers have aliases. **

**And the little device that Naruto gave Uncensored in the last chapter is a tool used by blacklist racers to hack into the Rockport Police Department computer system. The racers use this to gain access to their Rap Sheet, which is all the data the police department has on them – like, what cars they have, how much bounty is on their heads, how many times they've evaded capture, how many PC's (police cruisers) they've totaled and immobilized, how many helicopters the department has sent out, the racer's danger rating, etc.**

**The higher you are on the blacklist, the higher all of these numbers are. (Except number of times busted by the cops – that tends to go down as the challenger progresses upwards) **

**When you've officially made the blacklist, the next blacklist racers sends you the needed numbers you have to make in order to challenge them. The numbers are:**

**Number of Races Won **

**Number of Milestones Completed**

**Amount of Bounty**

**The number of races won is how many… well… races you've won in the city. There's a variety of races you can compete in, but I won't talk about them now! I'll do that in the next chapter! You also get money for every race you win!**

**Milestones are stepping stones that you have to complete in order to challenge a blacklist racer. These are designed to challenge your ability to evade capture from the police. Whenever you complete a milestone, you get bounty. **

**Bounty is the amount of dollars placed upon your head for arrest by the police. Whenever you evade a police pursuit, gain a Photo Ticket (Those will be explained later!) or complete a milestone, you get bounty. Each blacklist racer requires the challenger to get a certain number of dollars in their bounty before the blacklist racer meets the challenge. All three amounts listed above MUST be met before the blacklist racer can be challenged. **

**-sigh-**

**Shit, that took a long time.**

**-brightens-**

**Oh well! I hope you understand a little better now! I'll explain some more next time, so until then – **

**Please review!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	3. Take Akagure

**Konnichi wa, everyone!**

**Wow – this story got a lot more attention than I thought it would! Already 11 reviews!**

**Man – you guys are great. :D**

**Well, here's the third chapter! **

**The race against Zoom is in the next one, but here something mysterious happens! XD**

**And everyone please go see my new forum! It's called _What's Itachi's True Face?_.**

**It's about Itachi! Duh! XD**

**I know, I know. You would have expected me to do a forum about Sasuke. XD**

**But hey, that question about Itachi has been bugging me forever, so I finally decided to do something about it!**

**Go see it and go post something... if you like...**

**Anyway, I hope you like the chapter!**

**Tireless Drive**

_:Searching for 'Tireless – Drive':_

_:Please Wait:_

…

_:File Found:_

_:Do You Want To Connect?:_

YES NO

_:Connecting Now:_

…

_:Connection Achieved:_

_:Now Recalling File:_

**Race Three – Take Akagure**

"I hope you know what you're doing, Drive," Uncensored muttered bitterly as they sat at a table in an outside café, waiting for Zoom's messenger. "Your car doesn't look like much compared to his."

Naruto scoffed, drinking his coffee.

"Oh please – that guy's car looks like it's about to fall apart at any second – at least MINE is recent." Then he grinned, lifting his cup in Uncensored's direction in silent toast. "Relax, Uncensored! Me 'n Kyuubi will smoke 'im senseless!"

Uncensored raised an eyebrow.

"Kyuubi?" He asked.

"My Golfer," Naruto replied with a grin.

The eyebrow went up higher.

"Golfer?" He repeated. Naruto nodded.

"Yep! My Volkswagen Golfer!"

Uncensored eyes narrowed.

"You mean Volkswagen GOLF?" He asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah – that," he replied. Uncensored blinked at him.

"You nicknamed your CAR?" He asked disbelievingly. Naruto blinked back.

"Yeah – duh. Why not?"

Uncensored merely looked at him in silence, and Naruto suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

_What's wrong with naming your car? _

Then his PC (Portable Computer!) sang _Can I Buy You a Drink?_ (by… I believe Hoobastank – one of their earlier ones if I'm not mistaken) shrilly in his pocket, and blinking, he took it out.

"I have a text message…" he muttered to himself. Blinking, he opened the message.

_**Hey. Heard some rookie challenged Zoom to a race about an hour ago. I'm guessing that's you. **_

_**Heh – it must be. I'm never wrong. **_

_**Anyway, since you're new, I thought I'd give you a little insider tip on Zoom. The number one heard about the challenge, and with some digging, we found out that the challenger – you – has only been in the city for six hours. **_

**_Heh – you're really eager to lose your ride, aren't you?_**

_**Well, anyway – I've given you his bio as the blacklist racers see it. I've also given your computer the ability to hack into the police department mainframe to – you know – see his records with the 5-O** _(another nickname for cops)

**_Zoom's going to choose a circuit for the race – two circuits, actually. The guy's a tradition freak – he doesn't wanna let go of the oldest race ever to be created._**

**_But then again, what's wrong with the old races? _**

**_Oh, and if you're wondering how I got your number, let's just say that I've got some mad skills. _**

_**Good luck Drive. Make a name for yourself out there. But be careful. The number one's quite the mother hen – so watch yourself when you get higher up.**_

_**Taking into account if you do. Heh – knowing headstrong rookies like yourself, even Zoom will be able to smoke you. **_

_**Bye. **_

_**Hacker**_

"Hacker?" Naruto breathed. Uncensored blinked.

"I've heard of him. The word on the street is he's the number one's personal hacker – the guy's a genius from what I've heard. He could even shut down the police department's main computer system and take over their satellites. And if I remember correctly – he's done it once or twice. The entire city was in an uproar after that."

_Hmmm… there's an attachment to the message. _Naruto thought. He opened the attachment, nodding thoughtfully at Uncensored's comment.

_**Name: Take Akagure**_

_**Alias: Zoom**_

_**Car: Fiat Pinto**_

_**Strength: Circuits **_

_**Bio:**_

**_The newest member on the blacklist, he talks a lot of smack on a daily basis, and the rumor is that he doesn't have the skill to back it up. His car is old, but he's poured tons of cash into it, and now it's a rocket on wheels. He's willing to do anything to win, and that includes killing off the other racer. Watch for him. _**

Naruto's eyes widened. _Killing off the other racer? _He repeated in his head. _That guy CAN'T be serious… _Then he blinked. _I need to check something… _

Connecting to the internet, he pushed in the link to the RPD (Rockport Police Department), and instead of meeting a firewall like he expected, the link led him right into the sight, and he pushed in the name 'Take Akagure'.

Zoom's Rap Sheet popped up onto the screen. Uncensored studied it from over Naruto's shoulder.

**RAP SHEET – TAKE AKAGURE**

**(Lifetime)**

**Cost to State – 50,000 Dollars**

**Police Cars Damaged – 156**

**Police Cars Immobilized – 75**

**Infractions Recorded – 134**

**Helicopters Deployed – 0**

**Roadblocks Dodged – 6**

**Spike Strips Dodged – 0**

**Longest Chase – 4 minutes 23 seconds**

**Shortest Chase – 51 seconds**

**Highest Heat Level Reached – 2**

**Dollars for Special Units Deployed – 0 **

**Bounty – 30,000 Dollars**

**Pursuits Evaded – 46**

**Times Busted – 102**

**Danger Rating – Half a Star**

**Subject to minor infractions. Complete routine check if encountered. **

Naruto was tempted to bust out laughing. _102 times? 102 TIMES? That's amazing! Even **I **wasn't that bad! _

Uncensored furrowed his eyebrows.

"Wow – not much of a racer." Naruto grinned at him.

"I told you this was in the bag!" He gave Uncensored a thumbs up. "This guy is DEAD!" Uncensored merely looked at him.

"Tell me that AFTER you beat him," he replied blankly. Then his eyes widened and he looked up at the nearest hill. "Get set Drive," he commented, still looking at the hill. "You're about to have company."

Blinking, Naruto turned and followed Uncensored's gaze.

Two black Fiat Pintos were driving down the hill towards them, and after they parked in the parking lot next to the outdoor café, Naruto's PC rang again.

This time, it was a phone call.

"_Drive, right?" _A male voice asked.

"That's right," Naruto replied cautiously.

"_Good – the location for the race is set. The coordinates are being sent to you now. You have one hour to get there – if you decide to show your face at all." _

Naruto had to grin.

"Yeah – I'll show my face, make no mistake. You should tell that little remark to your master, _lackey_."

There was an offended scoff at the other end, and the line went dead.

The black cars immediately took off, and when Naruto took the PC from his ear, directions were on the screen, showing the way to the meeting point.

"So you're really going through with this, Drive?" Uncensored asked as Naruto surveyed his PC screen. The blonde grinned at him.

"YEP! I made a challenge, and there's no way I'm going to back out of it!" He raised a fist and clenched it. "Besides, that bastard STILL needs to pay for a replacement coat on my Golfer! I'll beat him to the ground and my car will look as good as new!" Uncensored blinked.

"Okay…" Naruto drained the last of his coffee and stood.

"C'mon Uncensored!" He threw the plastic cup into the trash, and looked off into the hills. "I've got a race to win!"

_:Connection Lost:_

_:Reconnect?:_

YES NO

**End Race Three – Take Akagure **

**All right people! Explanation corner!**

**Infraction – Laws street racers break during pursuit. These are speeding, excessive speeding, hit and run, reckless driving, resisting arrest, ramming a police vehicle, damage to property, and driving off roadway. With each infraction that's recorded, a fine is put against the racer, and if the racer is caught, he/she has to pay the amount of fines against the vehicle he/she was driving. **

**Cost to State – the amount of money the state has to pay due to property damage, police vehicle damage, and the deployment of special units. **

**Helicopters are a special unit. There are also Rhinos, Spike Strips, and Federal Police Vehicles. **

**They will be explained when they make an appearance in the story. **

**Heat Level – the higher the heat, the more aggressive the cops and the more superior the weapons and tactics they use to try and take the street racer down. The highest Heat Level is level seven. **

**Danger Rating – Duh. How dangerous the racer is to the public. **

**Circuits – the first race ever to be created. Circuits are simple races that feature more than one lap around the same track. **

**Naruto's PC is cool! It's a phone and a computer in one! It can connect to the internet if you flip it open, and it can be a phone when you keep it closed. A number pad is on the front, and a keyboard and screen is inside! The mouse is built in! **

**The rest in the chapter was pretty much self explanatory. **

**Volkswagen Golf GTI – a car by Volkswagen – my baby in my game! XD**

**I call it Golfer too. XD 'Golf' sounds so weird.**

**My Volkswagen is my Golfer!**

**And the vinyl on my car is AWESOME! 8D**

**It's all black and the grill is shiny and sharp and the vinyl looks like purple and baby blue lightning outlined with white ALL OVER my car! **

**It's brilliant! 8D**

**Man, I wish I could show you guys. Describing car paints and styles is so hard on paper. –sighs- **

**I WANT ONE OF THOSE! GOLFERS! XD**

**Heehee – Uncensored probably thought Naruto was talking about a human golfer with the plaid pants, the button-up shirts and the weird hats! XD**

**HAHA!**

**Well, that's it for today!**

**And remember my forum!**

**I hope you all liked this chapter!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	4. Hey, Racer, Racer

**Tireless Drive**

_:Searching for 'Tireless – Drive':_

_:Please Wait:_

…

_:File Found:_

_:Do You Want To Connect?:_

YES NO

_:Connecting Now:_

…

_:Connection Achieved:_

_:Now Recalling File:_

**Race Four – Hey, Racer, Racer**

Zoom looked up from the car as a honk resounded through the air. He looked up to see two cars appearing around a corner – one a Volkswagen Golfer and the other an Audi A4.

He had to grin.

"So the idiot actually showed up…"

His phone rang. He took it out and opened it up.

The face of another Blacklist member appeared on the screen. Zoom smirked.

"Ah – 'ello Raptor. Everything all right?"

"Hacker just informed me that you're challenging a rookie," came the sharp, reproving reply. Zoom rolled his eyes.

"Always down to the point with you. And so what if I'm challenging a rookie? I'm the first person they have to face, right?"

Raptor exploded at this. Well – however much he could, anyway.

"Have you COMPLETELY forgotten about protocol? You're supposed to inform the top three about the challenger BEFORE you challenge them! You're supposed to make them race other races and complete milestones – dammit, what is your PROBLEM –?"

"My problem is that the entire system is too stiff!" Zoom snapped. Then he relaxed with a lopsided grin. "Don't worry – I'll crush this guy to pieces."

Raptor was skeptical. His frown gave that away clear enough.

"If you lose, I'm going to laugh," he stated blankly. Zoom chuckled.

"Don't worry your poor little wings off, birdie. This rookie's all mine. I'll call ya afterwards."

"ZOOM –!"

The number fifteen had hung up on his higher-up, staring at the Golfer GTI covered in flames and foxes as it neared. The subtle paint of the A4 beside it paled in comparison to the flashiness of the Volkswagen.

Both cars kept advancing until the Volkswagen had parked right up next to Zoom's Fiat Pinto, which was already turned to where the race was going to start. The Audi A4 pulled over to the side, where the chicks' cars were resting.

The Golfer's door opened and Naruto got out, standing even with the number fifteen. Zoom laughed.

"So you actually decided to show up. I gotta say – you're either downright damn sure of yourself or you're an idiot in all sense of the word."

"Just shut up and let's go," Naruto hissed back. "I want that ride so I can tear it into pieces."

Zoom laughed in his face.

"Fine – just don't start crying with that pathetic ride of yours gets towed to the junk yard." He began to walk around his car to climb into the driver's seat.

Naruto laughed.

"You might want to keep some handkerchiefs nearby yourself," he replied. "I'm not going to lose."

Zoom didn't grace him with an answer. He shut the door to his car, and Naruto did the same, activating the GPS and downloading the course into the system. Sighing, he rubbed the steering wheel.

"So here we are, Kyuubi," he murmured. "You ready to do this thing?"

The car replied by making his foot push down the accelerator while still in park a few times, letting the overeager engine rev powerfully under the hood as the car itched to go forward.

Naruto sighed. _God – I love this sound. _

"All right boys!" He looked up to see a girl walk in between the cars, clad in a skimpy top and skirt with heels. She glanced at the two rides. "Rookie Drive vs. Blacklist Fifteen Zoom. The race is through Diamond Heights – 2 laps. Pink slips are on the table. You'll go when I release you."

She raised her hands above her head, and the Pinto's engine sprang to life as well.

"Ready."

Naruto's grip on the wheel tightened.

"Set."

His foot on the accelerator tensed with anticipation.

"GO!"

The engine roared to life and the Golfer sprang forward, past the kneeling girl, speeding down the road with the power of hundreds of horses.

Naruto laughed.

"Yeah baby Kyuubi!" He told the car. "LET'S GO!"

The car honked in response and leapt forward slightly, picking up the pace. Trees and streetlights passed Naruto in a blur.

He glanced in his rearview mirror. Zoom was seventy feet away.

Naruto had to grin.

_So the fool can keep up after all. _

"Sharp turn right," the GPS chanted. Naruto glanced at the screen to verify this, and then looked to the road.

"Let me lead, Kyuubi-baby!" He cried.

The car honked and Naruto's left foot touched the brake as he jerked the wheel, making the car spin smoothly in a half-circle into the straight slab of concrete out of the turn, then powering forward as Naruto slammed onto the accelerator. He could hear the rubber burn.

Something slammed into his bumper, and Naruto flashed a look into his rearview mirror to see the hood of Zoom's Pinto completely filling up his vision.

"The bastard hit my car!" Naruto hissed as his Golfer's engine roared angrily.

"Turn left," the GPS informed him. Naruto complied, and as he was turning, Zoom slid into the inside circle, and let his right side mirror scrap across the Volkswagen's length.

Naruto's eyes narrowed.

Angrily, his car jerked to the left as Zoom's car passed its front end, letting its nose slam into the Pinto's rear right side, making the tires lose grip and skid.

Naruto immediately tapped the brakes, and steered the Golfer around the spun out Pinto and down the hill.

He grinned.

"Good move, Kyuubi-baby!" He told the car. "And don't worry – as soon as we win this race, you'll get patched up in no time – good as new!"

The car honked happily.

"Left turn up ahead," chimed the GPS.

Naruto looked into the rearview mirror during the turn – Zoom wasn't anywhere in sight. The computer told him the Pinto was at least ten seconds behind him.

He had to grin.

_I've got this in the bag._

Then his phone rang.

"Answer," he told the car.

Uncensored's voice rang through the car.

"_This is bad, Drive! You've got to stop right away! You left a huge oil slick at the start line! You have to end the race NOW!" _

Naruto's eyes widened.

_WHAT? OIL SLICK?_

He looked at the meters on the dashboard behind the steering wheel.

It was true – his oil levels were nearly down to zero.

And his Golfer's engine temperature was rising.

_NO!_

"KYUUBI!"

As if on cue, the engine temperature arrow rose to the red section, and Naruto heard the engine skip and sputter. He gave a frenzied look at the GPS as the Golfer's speed slowly lessened. Zoom was now only four seconds away!

"Come on Kyuubi!" He begged the car. "Please go!"

But it could not. The engine gave way, and with a final bang that sounded like the engine had been launched out of the tail pipe, the Golfer stopped and her headlights flickered off.

Naruto slumped against the wheel as Zoom sped past him.

_No… _

_:Connection Lost:_

_:Reconnect?:_

YES NO

**End Race Four – Hey, Racer, Racer**

**-blinks-**

**Not much to explain here.**

**And I have a new story! It's called, From My Cold Dead Hands'. Go read it if you want, m'kay?**

**Much love everyone! Please review! I would like 25!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	5. Cheater, Cheater, Pumpkin Eater

**Konnichi wa!**

**-gasps- Wow. I think I just dug my own grave.**

**Updating all of these stories is so TIRING! –gasps-**

**But that's okay! As long as I have reviewers that love this story, I'll keep writing till it's done! BELIEVE IT! **

**A bit of nasty cursing in this chapter. You've been warned...**

**Teehee. The title of this chapter makes me laugh. :D**

**Well, here it is everyone! RACE FIVE!**

**Tireless Drive**

_:Searching for 'Tireless – Drive':_

_:Please Wait:_

…

_:File Found:_

_:Do You Want To Connect?:_

YES NO

_:Connecting Now:_

…

_:Connection Achieved:_

_:Now Recalling File:_

**Race Five – Cheater, Cheater Pumpkin Eater**

Naruto was busy underneath his car, trying to find out why the _hell _his car had an oil slick when it had been fine less than three hours ago.

The loud blow horn made him scramble out from underneath, and he looked up with wide eyes to see a tow truck making its way over.

His entire demeanor seemed to shrink as he saw Zoom drive up, having already crossed the finish line.

The number fifteen parked out of his car, getting out with a smug grin on his face.

"Teh – too bad, rookie," he said as the people began to gather. "I knew you weren't blacklist material."

Uncensored's Audi drove up, and the man bolted out of his car, running frantically to Naruto.

"Drive! Drive, you okay?" He called. Naruto numbly nodded, getting in between his Golfer – which was gently whining with a sad, apologizing tone – and the tow truck.

"Yeah – I'm fine," he replied. "I just can't understand how the HELL my car got an oil drip!"

Zoom laughed.

"Oh well kid – tough luck. Looks like your car is _MINE_."

"Tsk – you wish."

Zoom whirled to see a blonde girl slouching against a wicked looking Dodge Viper SRT, arms and ankles crossed. She looked down her nose at Zoom, eyes narrowed and upper lip pulled upwards in disgust.

Zoom's eyes went wide.

"Ah! Wind Scythe!" He exclaimed. "Hey – listen, this isn't what it looks like –"

"Shut up," she hissed dangerously. Zoom went red.

"But –" he was cut off as the girl named Wind Scythe held up three fingers. Everyone stared at her, and she counted down.

_3… 2… 1…_

A huge roar of a powerful engine erupted through the air, and everyone whirled as a car flew off the roof of the nearest building, its wheels spinning wildly as it cut through the air.

It landed with an audible crash and the tires turned, allowing the car to skid around the group, including all three present cars – Naruto's, Zoom's, and Uncensored's – in the circle. Mesmerized, Naruto watched the car leave a four-wheeled burnt rubber trail, and the nose of the car came dangerously close to his Golfer's rear bumper before completing the circle, skidding to a stop in front of the Volkswagen, its engine roaring powerfully.

_Wow. That takes a LOT of skill to do a complete circle drift. _

The headlights flashed on, and everyone shielded their eyes, the engine still roaring.

Naruto was speechless.

_Hot DAMN that's a powerful engine… _

After a minute, the noise died, and the engine cut off, leaving only the echo.

Everyone uncovered their eyes as the driver door of the deep, metallic blue Mercedes McLaren opened.

A girl with long black hair got out, her eyes flashing dangerously and her lips curled up in sneer. The passenger door opened too, and a man with long brown hair and silver eyes got out as well, eyes hard and serious.

Still with the disgusted sneer, the girl threw the keys to the McLaren to the boy – who deftly caught them – and she took a step away from the car, slamming the door shut.

Naruto gulped as he noticed the gun strapped onto her belt, hanging against her slender hip.

_Who IS that girl? _

Zoom laughed nervously.

"Oh – yeah – hey! Uh… look, it's not –"

"Shut the fuck up," the girl hissed, her voice a lot more masculine than Naruto had expected, her eyes shooting daggers in Zoom's direction. "You've got some nerve – trying that in a blacklist race."

Zoom looked confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about –"

"Raptor." The girl dismissed Zoom's denial with the crisp name, and the man with her nodded, heading over to Naruto's car, which had just begun to get hoisted up by the tow truck.

Naruto got in his way.

"What're you doing?"

The man's cold eyes stared down at him.

"You want to keep this car, don't you?" He asked. Naruto blinked.

"Well, yeah, but –"

"Then stand aside," interrupted the other, brushing past him to the blonde's Golfer, kneeling down and surveying the car's belly.

As soon as he kneeled down, he plucked something from the car's piping and straightened again, turning and walking back over to the girl, succeeding in ignoring Naruto's very presence.

He handed something small to the girl, and the girl took it, leaning against the grill of the McLaren as she studied it. She chuckled, a cold, merciless sound.

"Oh goodness Zoom – how low you've stooped," she murmured before straightening. She held out the small object for the racer to see. "A small cherry bomb – not enough to be noticeable, but just enough to blow out the oil pipes underneath a car. You're sick."

Her gaze turned hard again, and she flung the shriveled remains of the bomb away.

Zoom was definitely sweating now.

"Oh, look, I –"

"You mean the guy CHEATED?" Naruto interrupted. He rounded on Zoom. "You little mother fucking CHEATER!"

"Shut up rookie," he whirled to the girl, who had her arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "I don't recall asking for your _help_."

Naruto's fists clenched and his arms began to shake.

"THIS IS MY CAR WE'RE TALKING ABOUT HERE!" He raged. "LIKE _FUCK _YOU DIDN'T ASKED FOR MY HELP! IT'S _MY _BUSINESS – IT'S _**MY** _CAR!"

The brown-headed man's eyes narrowed.

"Bite your tongue!" He snapped. "Don't you DARE talk that way to –"

"Hush, Raptor," the girl interrupted gently, instantly making him fall silent. She smirked. "The kid's got a fire in his eyes. Leave him be."

Shooting Naruto one last glare, Raptor fell silent.

The girl grinned.

"Now," she turned back to Zoom. "To settle the situation with you." Her eyes went to the other girl. "Wind Scythe."

Again, another person knew what was being asked of them, and she nodded, walking over to Zoom.

He began to take a few shaky steps back.

"Hey, listen – Wind Scythe –"

Her fist was in his stomach, and he gasped as she pushed him easily to the ground. Her heeled foot slammed into his stomach as she sneered down at him, hands on her hips.

"When will you ever learn?" She asked him, eyes flashing mercilessly. "Shut up." She kneeled down to rifle through his pockets.

She took out his keys, which she tossed to the other girl. Smirking, the black-headed girl caught them, looping a key ring around her finger and using it to spin the keys in a circle.

"It's settled then," she said, flicking the keys off her finger into the air and catching them, still glaring at the number fifteen. "It's over Zoom. You broke the code, so you're out. A racer like you doesn't DESERVE to be in the blacklist."

Zoom was REALLY sweating now as he sat up on his knees.

"Oh, c'mon – please. Give me another chance – you don't know how long it took me to get here –"

A booted foot swinging up into his jaw and making his teeth clip shut was his reply as Wind Scythe struck him, making him fly back with a well-placed kick.

The raven-head – who had commanded Wind Scythe to shut the man up with a certain, angry glance – laughed.

"What's this Zoom? BEGGING now, are you? Why don't you take what little dignity you possess and run off with your tail between your legs? You're OUT, Zoom. Better hurry before the cops start crawling all up your ass – the blacklist isn't responsible for you anymore."

Zoom managed to stand up, and Wind Scythe glared at him, looking relaxed but ready to strike again at a moment's notice.

Another car – this one a Mazda RX-7 – drove up from around the corner.

Raptor blinked.

"What's HE doing here?" He asked the girl. "He usually doesn't LEAVE his computer."

The raven-head blinked, bored and uninterested.

"Maybe it's important. Wind Scythe!" She called to the blonde girl, who inclined her head in her direction. "Get the Volkswagen down from that tow truck and tell the guy to fuck off – I'm getting tired of seeing him."

She nodded and did as she was told, kicking Zoom one last time behind his knees to make him collapse before heading over towards the tow truck. Naruto watched her with wary eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked her as she handled the chained hooked on to his Golfer's front bumper. She blinked at him, bored, as she worked.

"The name's Wind Scythe. That's all you need to know."

Naruto blinked.

"And what about Zoom?" He asked as she finished with the chains and the tow truck lowered his Golfer back to the earth.

"He's out," she replied, walking away. Naruto glared at her.

"Well, THANK YOU!" He exclaimed. Wind Scythe looked over her shoulder at him, and she grinned.

"You're welcome, rookie." With that she left, heading over to where the other two and another man – the one who drove up in the RX-7 – crowded around a computer.

The raven-head clucked her tongue and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Just perfect!" She spat. "Just FUCKING perfect!" Her black eyes opened, and she looked at Naruto.

"Hey! Rookie!" He bristled at the nickname. "Come 'ere!"

Glaring, Naruto complied.

"Yeah?" He spat. "Whaddya want?"

She smirked, and tossed a set of keys to him.

"Zoom's out. He cheated, so that means he lost by default. The car's yours. Do what you want with it." Naruto looked at the keys. "And by the way…" He looked up to her and she smirked, raising a hand and revealing six identical cards. "Pick one."

Naruto blinked.

"What?"

The raven-head looked at him in annoyance.

"You won the race, dipshit. So that means you get the rival's car AND you get to pick one of these cards. Now hurry up."

Blinking, Naruto reached up and grabbed the one second from the right, pulling it from her grasp and looking at it.

His eyes went wide.

"It's an extra cash reward," he breathed. The raven-head grinned.

"That's right. Raptor," she looked to the brunette, who had been talking with the other man. "Get the case."

He nodded and headed over to the McLaren. Naruto watched as he got out a thin briefcase and walked back over. He held up the case to Naruto and opened it.

Naruto's eyes went even wider.

"An extra fifteen thousand dollars," the brunette said blankly, closing the briefcase with a decisive click. He handed it over to Naruto. "All yours."

Numbly, Naruto took it.

"Well, thank you. But…" he looked up at the three racers – the blonde, the brunette, and the raven. "Who are you?"

Wind Scythe blinked at him and then burst out laughing as the raven and brunette exchanged amused glances.

Naruto had never felt so stupid.

"Wow – you really ARE new here, aren't you?" She told him.

The latest newcomer – a black-haired man with a ponytail – laughed.

"Stupid rookie – NO ONE here is a street racer without knowing the blacklist!" He exclaimed. The raven laughed.

"Well, dear Hacker – excuse him for being incapacitated," she said smoothly. Naruto's eyes went wide as Uncensored went to his side.

_HACKER? _

The said man continued.

"Consider yourself lucky _Drive_. It's not everyday these three come see a number fifteen race."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"You mean –?"

"That's right," Hacker interrupted as the three got together, the raven in the center and the other two on each side. "You're looking at the top three on the blacklist."

Naruto's eyes widened.

_No way… _

_:Connection Lost:_

_:Reconnect?:_

YES NO

**End Race Five – Cheater, Cheater Pumpkin Eater**

**Okay, maybe one or two things needed to explain.**

**Circle Drift – like it says. The car has so much force going FORWARD, but if it loses grip as the tires spin perpendicular to the forward motion, it's called a DRIFT. A circle drift is just a car doing a drift in a circle. But it's a lot harder than it sounds. The car – while in a drift – is VERY difficult to control, and it takes a lot of practice and experience to control a car – especially one as powerful as a McLaren, while in a drift. **

**Teehee. Perhaps this chapter answered a few of your questions…**

**Please review! May I have 28? -puppy eyes- Please?**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	6. The Top Three

**Ah! –dies-**

**I'm so sorry everyone! I haven't updated in forever! –hits head-**

**But here is the next chapter!**

**A bit of cursing in this chapter. Ah – what can I say? Number one's got a dirty mouth…**

**Teehee… I stumped you all with the number one…**

**-laughs evilly-**

**Here's race six!**

**Tireless Drive**

_:Searching for 'Tireless – Drive':_

_:Please Wait:_

…

_:File Found:_

_:Do You Want To Connect?:_

YES NO

_:Connecting Now:_

…

_:Connection Achieved:_

_:Now Recalling File:_

**Race Six – The Top Three**

"_You're looking at the top three of the blacklist."_

The blonde girl smirked.

"Wind Scythe," she said. "Number three."

"Raptor," the brunette deadpanned, his voice carrying a hint of threat. "Number two."

"And number one," Hacker said as Naruto's eyes looked at the raven-head, who's arms were crossed. She looked down her cheek at him, eyes and smirk smug.

"Blood Rain," she finished, her voice drenched in challenging malice.

Naruto gasped.

"So… you're a GUY?"

Blood Rain grinned satanically.

"That's right," he said. His smirk widened. "Watch yourself boy – this isn't a game anymore."

His eyes grew sharp. "Here, people die."

Naruto gulped.

"Hey Blood Rain!"

He turned to Hacker, who was waving his arm frantically.

"Aye?" Blood Rain replied. Hacker lowered his arm.

"We've got a situation here! It looks like Take's lackeys are callin' the cops!"

"WHAT?" Blood Rain exclaimed, his hand instinctively going to the gun at his hip. "Where are they? I'm going to POUND their fucking FACES in!"

"They're a few miles south of here – they made contact with a police cruiser. There's an entire squad of them coming this way!"

"Dammit!" Blood Rain hissed. He whirled to the other two. "Wind Scythe – get that fucker Take and get out of here! Make his last few hours memorable before you throw him out by the ear!" Wind Scythe did a short, crisp bow.

"Yes sir."

Then Blood Rain turned to Raptor.

"Raptor – you're riding with me. We've got to get the rookie's car to a shop to get repaired – it can't go anywhere in its condition!"

"Don't worry about it." Blood Rain turned to Naruto, who had spoken. "She'll be fine. She's already as good as new – I checked."

Raptor was skeptical.

"No way – are you sure?" He asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yes – I'm sure. Don't worry about it. But how am I going to pull Zoom's old car?"

Blood Rain blinked.

"Raptor – you're driving the junk pile."

"**_WHAT?_**"

"Raptor."

The number two immediately gave in at the stern look.

"Yes sir," he replied. Blood Rain looked back at Drive.

"Rookie – you're following us back to base. Make SURE a cop doesn't spot you, or we leave you to deal with it on your own, got it?"

Naruto nodded.

"Fine – but I have a name."

"I know." Naruto blinked as Blood Rain smirked at him. "I just don't feel like calling you it. _Drive_."

Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Bastard," he hissed underneath his breath. Blood Rain smirked and winked at him, turning back to Raptor.

"Raptor, let's go. Hacker, you do the same," he called to the other. "And Wind Scythe!" She looked up from Zoom, who was in her firm grim by the collar. "Three hours, got it? At five I want to see you back at base."

"You got it, number one," she replied, heaving Zoom over her shoulder like a weightless sack of potatoes and heading to her car. Blood Rain caught Raptor's eye and nodded.

"Okay everyone!" He called. "Set up!"

"Wait a minute!" Naruto exclaimed as everyone rushed to their cars, making Blood Rain look at him. "What about Uncensored?"

The number one blinked.

"Your friend? Let him go. Only blacklist members and employees with significant value are allowed at base. You can keep in contact with him if you like, but he can't come. If he attempts to, our scouts will shoot down both him AND his pathetic Audi."

Naruto felt Uncensored visibly wince beside him, and shot him an apologizing look.

"Sorry," he murmured. Uncensored shrugged.

"Hey – you gotta do what you gotta do. Just be careful, yeah?" He asked. Naruto nodded.

"You got it!"

"ROOKIE!" Naruto looked around to see Blood Rain glaring at him. "Are you coming or not? Every second you stall brings the cops closer to being up our asses – MOVE!"

Naruto shot him a glare and clapped Uncensored on the back before running to his car.

Wind Scythe's Viper was gone, and Zoom's Pinto was already running, Raptor grumbling behind the wheel.

Blood Rain turned and slid smoothly into the McLaren, the powerful engine immediately resounding through the air.

Uncensored's Audi drove off, and the car in Naruto's phone rang as he closed the door and buckled his seat belt.

"Answer," he told Kyuubi, who immediately complied.

"_All right rookie, stay close," _Blood Rain's sharp voice echoed through the Golfer's cabin as Naruto turned the key in ignition, activating the Volkswagen's engine. _"It's a while to base and the way is difficult. Nearly NO ONE has gotten there on their first try." _

"Well, I guess I'll just have to break the record," Naruto replied smoothly, pressing the gas and edging Kyuubi forward, right until he was behind the Pinto and the RX-7, who were staggered in behind the McLaren.

Blood Rain's chuckle flowed through the speakers.

"_Well, you're a masochist, aren't you? All right – fine. We'll see how you do. But be warned – if you get lost we're not helping, and if the cops see you, you're on your own. We're not gonna slow down just because you can't keep up." _

"So I guess this is the first test?" Naruto asked, grinning.

Blood Rain laughed.

"_Yep – that's right. Get ready rookie – we're gonna run you ragged. Let's go!" _

With that, the connection was severed and the McLaren leaped forward, the two cars behind it following immediately afterwards.

Naruto's grip on the wheel tightened as he began to follow.

_I'm not going to lose._

_:Connection Lost:_

_:Reconnect?:_

_YES NO_

**End Race Six – The Top Three**

**Well, that's race six!**

**Hopefully it answered a few of your questions…**

**AND THE SEQUEL TO TAKEN: HELL TO FIRE IS NOW UP! PLEASE GO READ!**

**Please review!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	7. Underground Secret

**Konnichi wa!**

**Yay! This story is going places!**

**For some reason, this chapter makes me feel cool. :D**

**Please enjoy!**

**Tireless Drive**

_:Searching for 'Tireless – Drive':_

_:Please Wait:_

…

_:File Found:_

_:Do You Want To Connect?:_

YES NO

_:Connecting Now:_

…

_:Connection Achieved:_

_:Now Recalling File:_

**Race Seven – Underground Secret**

Naruto kept pace with them easily at first.

"Keep close to them, Kyuubi," he breathed to the Golfer as they raced up an incline, swerving between the traffic and running all the lights. "I don't wanna get lost on my first day."

_And something tells me that they'd let me die on the streets without even batting an eyelid – _

Kyuubi honked a few times in response.

The McLaren suddenly pressed the brakes, and the car swerved expertly into a sharp right turn.

The other two cars obviously knew this was coming, for they did the exact same a moment after the McLaren did, still flawlessly keeping their formation.

Naruto – however – had not expected it. He slammed onto the brakes and barely managed to make the turn.

But by the time the Golfer had recovered, the other three cars were barely in his line of sight.

"Go Kyuubi!" He exclaimed as the car leaped forward.

_I'll show them – I won't be left behind!_

After a few minutes of navigating successfully through intense traffic, he finally managed to catch up with the other three, who had stopped at a railroad crossing as the two bars lowered and the bells tolled.

The line between the racers was used, and Naruto heard crackling over his line as the three talked.

"_Hacker – this is ridiculous. What do you MEAN, 'there's cops around the base' – that's not even possible!" _Raptor's voice ran through the speakers.

_They're LETTING me listen in. _Naruto realized. _This is a public channel – anyone in the racing circles can hear them!_

But there must have been something giving them a bit more security over the line – Naruto was sure of it.

_This is the blacklist – they wouldn't be so damn reckless – _

"_I'm sure it's not that big of a problem, Raptor. They probably don't even know how close they are to the base," _Blood Rain replied smoothly, not at all worried with the situation. _"That idiot Take couldn't have possibly clued them in on our base's location – our dear Hacker would've known the moment the police was notified of any street racer activity. And besides, Wind Scythe would have made sure that worthless racer's blood **spilt** –" _– there was a great deal of anger and hatred behind the last word – as if Blood Rain actually wished that fate on the cheating former blacklist member – _"– before that happened –"_

Naruto gulped. _Oh my God… that guy was SERIOUS about people getting killed – _

"– _If we split ways, it'll be easy to avoid them. The 5-0 has become more headstrong than before, since it's been a while since we've done anything huge." _

'_Anything huge?' _Naruto repeated in his head. _What the hell does that mean?_

"_So you want to split ways, Blood Rain?" _Hacker replied.

"_That's right."_

"_Okay… but who's takin' the kid?" _

There was silence for a moment.

"_Hacker, you do it."_

"_You sure?"_

"_Yeah. Hey – ROOKIE!" _Blood Rain's voice blared, making Naruto jump in his seat as his tight seatbelt pushed him down, making him wince. _Oh – THAT'S going to leave a mark!_ _"I know you're listening in, so listen up! Hacker's gonna take you to base. We'll meet you there. He's gonna take you the most direct way to base, but unfortunately for you…" _he chuckled sadistically. _"It's also the hardest. Don't die on us, okay?" _Blood Rain laughed mockingly as both the McLaren and the Pinto zoomed back in reverse to the previous crossroad. _"See ya!" _

The two cars went opposite ways, vanishing quickly from sight. Naruto edged his Golfer forward, so that the nose of his car was just behind Hacker's.

The line between racers opened once again, and Naruto heard Hacker's voice.

"_Okay Rookie, stay close. Just because I'm not the number one doesn't mean I'm any nicer –" _

_Oh, I believe you. _Naruto thought grimly.

"– _Now let's go."_

The man sounded bored with the entire situation as he pushed his Mazda forward, and Naruto followed suit.

Blood Rain had been right – it WAS hard. There was a narrow spiral road that hugged the hill, constantly in a sharp left turn as it slowly made its way upwards. One wrong jerk of the wheel could send a car falling down to the streets below.

Naruto's knuckles were white around the wheel, and he repeatedly told himself that becoming hyperventilated would NOT help the situation.

He glared at the RX-7's rear headlights enviously.

_Man – that guy's not having any problems at all, is he? I bet his not even breaking a sweat!_

Eventually – after about forty-five of driving less than fifty miles an hour on the spiral 'Road of Death', as Naruto began to call it after the first twenty minutes – the road evened out, and Hacker led him high up a steep incline – right to the hill's crest.

"_Hey rookie – still alive back there?" _Hacker chuckled out over the line as they drove upwards. Naruto chose not to answer as he shot daggers with his eyes into the Mazda's rear bumper.

_They're sadists – ALL OF THEM!_

Hacker pulled up into the lot of an abandoned night club, the windows boarded up and the huge, formerly bright neon sign one swing away from falling with a crash to the ground.

"_We're here," _Hacker said as Naruto breathed a huge sigh of relief. Hacker – somehow – must have sensed the sigh. _"Hang on – don't relax yet. We're not done. We're going underground now."_

Naruto blinked. _Underground? _

"_Follow me, and stay close." _The Mazda slowly made its way forward again. _"After all, it wouldn't do you any good to make it all the way here and then die because you got lost in the tunnels. GPS doesn't work down there."_

Naruto gulped. _Just perfect!_

The RX-7 led Naruto around the back of the nightclub, unseen by dense trees held off by a mere wire fence.

The car stopped, and Naruto blinked, wondering what he was waiting for. His entire frame was shaking violently, and he fought to keep his hands from shaking on Kyuubi's wheel. The Golfer's engine purred reassuringly underneath him.

Suddenly, the back wall of the old nightclub shifted, and Naruto watched in amazement as the entire wall pulled up silently like a garage door, leading to a tunnel that sloped downwards.

"_Come on," _Hacker said, the RX-7 shifting once more and driving down into the brightly lit tunnel, becoming seemingly swallowed by a huge, gaping mouth.

Gulping, Naruto forced the thought out of his mind and followed.

It was entire underground maze – tunnels branched off from the main one that Hacker was leading him down, creating endless ways to get lost, and Naruto nearly touched Hacker's rear bumper – he was so close.

"_We're taking a right, here," _Hacker informed him as he did just that, turning onto a branch tunnel. Naruto noticed a huge graffiti mural on the right wall on the entrance to the tunnel and quickly memorized it.

It freaked him out, however – there was a huge red eye, with three coma things in a circle – it took Naruto a moment to realize they were '6's – inside of it. The eye was crying red, the tears sliding down an unseen face as the background of huge plumes and swirls of dark red, black, and blue erupted from behind the eye.

Naruto knew instantly was those tears were as he saw a man kneeling in the bottom left hand corner of the mural, his bare arms tied behind his back as multiple gashes were seen, blood sliding down his arms. It sent a shudder down Naruto's spine – the picture looked so realistic.

_Tears of blood…_

The tunnel sloped downwards once more, and Naruto was taken even farther down into the hill.

The mural of bleeding eyes quickly left Naruto's mind, and he swallowed, Kyuubi purring nervously underneath him.

"It's okay, baby," he breathed to her, reaching over to rub her dashboard comfortingly with shaking fingers. "It's okay."

Kyuubi whined in disbelief.

It was completely dark for a moment as Naruto and Hacker's Mazda traveled downwards, but then the tunnel evened out again, revealing a huge steel door.

The racers' line crackled into use again.

"_State your name, alias, car license plate, and place on the blacklist," _a gruff voice said. At first, Naruto thought he was talking to him, but then Hacker replied before the blonde could say anything.

"_Name: Shikamaru Nara. Alias: Hacker. Car License Plate – 5-L-3-3-P-Y. Place on the Blacklist: Hacker and Defense Strategist. The kid behind me is with me." _

"_Very well – state the code."_

There was static as Hacker no doubt answered.

"_All right then, please wait." _There was silence for a moment, even though the line remained open._ "Very good. You're allowed entry. Welcome." _

The huge door shuddered violently and pulled itself upwards as the mechanical gears inside it turned, and Naruto's eyes widened as Hacker's Mazda drove forward.

It was an entire underground world. Naruto was left speechless.

_This is what… I've been waiting for._

_:Connection Lost:_

_:Reconnect?:_

YES NO

**End Race Seven – Underground Secret **

**Ah… yay – I feel smart:D**

**And you know... the three '6's... 666... the devil's number... yeah.**

**Please review!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	8. Beneath the Earth

**Konnichi wa!**

**Sorry for not being on in a while, people!**

**School sucks! XP**

**OH! BY THE WAY! ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**Those of you who have read The Eighth Celestial Warrior to chapter 19 – this is for you!**

**You know the scene where Sasuke is drop dead gorgeous in that sexy kimono? Well, I have decided to throw a CONTEST! –cheers-**

**If you can draw the picture of Sasuke in the drop dead gorgeous kimono, submit it (or email it to me) to deviantart, then please do so! The best drawing of Sasuke in the sexy kimono will get a FREE DEDICATION ONESHOT! WOOHOO!**

**Also – anyone else who draws a fanart for any of my stories will get a oneshot as well!**

**You guys have two months! If you DO draw it, please submit it to deviantart and alert me that you have done so, or ask for my email address if you unable to submit it to the DA site. **

**Remember you guys – two months! I look forward to all of your fanart and contest material!**

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

**RACE EIGHT, EVERYONE!**

**Tireless Drive**

_:Searching for 'Tireless – Drive':_

_:Please Wait:_

…

_:File Found:_

_:Do You Want To Connect?:_

YES NO

_:Connecting Now:_

…

_:Connection Achieved:_

_:Now Recalling File:_

**Race Eight – Beneath the Earth**

It was an underground world. Naruto's eyes widened as Kyuubi's headlights grew larger.

"Oh my God…" he breathed. "Kyuubi… this is it!"

She honked loudly.

This world was completely separate from the one above. There were neon signs everywhere – there were car shops, restaurants, clubs – everything that the world above had.

"_HEY!" _Hacker's – also known as Shikamaru's – voice blared through the speakers, and Naruto jumped. _"Don't stop in the middle of the road! Hurry up! You'll go sight-seeing later!" _

It was then Naruto realized that he had stopped pressing the gas. Hurriedly, he hit the pedal, and the car jumped forward, nearly hitting Shikamaru's Mazda if he hadn't swerved out of the way.

Naruto opened the channel, scratching his head sheepishly despite the fact that Hacker couldn't see him.

"Heheh – sorry!" He told the car.

"_Whatever – just hurry up!" _Shikamaru barked. Naruto's arm fell from his head and he rolled his eyes.

They drove through the underground city before they arrived at a huge cement dome.

Without stopping, Shikamaru drove through the huge arch, and Naruto – dazed – followed.

The McLaren and Pinto were already there, the cars' noses nearly touching.

Naruto's eyes grew wide.

_WHAT? THEY'RE ALREADY HERE? BUT HOW? THEY TOOK A LONGER WAY! WHY DIDN'T WE SEE THEM? _

**_Maybe they're better than you thought. _**That annoyingly always-right voice in the back of his mind whispered. Naruto inwardly glared at the voice and pushed it and its suggestion away.

Blood Rain and Raptor were outside, Blood Rain sitting on the tip of the car's hood and his left foot supporting him as it rested on the Pinto's front bumper, arms crossed as he spoke with Raptor, who was standing and listening attentively to his higher-up, fingers interlaced behind his back and spine straight.

They both turned their head at Shikamaru's approach. Blood Rain grinned sadistically and jumped off the hood, exchanging a short, secret word with Raptor as they stood closer than Naruto thought necessary before turning and walking over to the Mazda, which had parked and turned off.

"So the rookie made it here okay, yeah Shikamaru?" He asked as said driver got out of the RX-7, yawning.

"Yeah – he made it. He was scared shitless though."

Naruto glared at Shikamaru's back as he got out of his car.

"Well, DUH I was scared shitless! Who WOULDN'T be, driving up that fuckin' steep road? I thought I was gonna die!"

Blood Rain blinked – bored – at him.

"Well, at least he admits it," he said to the two who were with him. Then he shrugged and stepped forward.

Raptor, however, intercepted him.

"Aye, Raptor?" Blood Rain asked. "What is it?"

"Please Blood Rain – let me do this. Before we got here I received a message for you," Raptor replied. "It's on your email."

Blood Rain gave him a glare.

"And why wasn't I immediately notified?"

"You were driving."

"I CAN multi-task, you know! The telephones ARE handless!"

"Still."

Blood Rain gave an exasperated snort.

"You're such a mother hen," he told Raptor.

"No – that's you," Shikamaru commented from the background. Blood Rain shot him a look, well aware that Naruto – the rookie – was there listening to every word spoken.

"Shut up and go hack into a security system or something," he snapped before silently dismissing Shikamaru's presence as he turned back to Raptor. "What did the message pertain to?"

Something strange flashed through Raptor's white eyes, and Blood Rain's own black ones widened.

There was silence between them for a moment.

"Truly?" Blood Rain asked quietly. Raptor nodded. Blood Rain sighed heavily and glared upwards to the roof of the cement dome, furiously giving the finger to the heavens before turning and walking around the McLaren to the driver's side, slapping the hood with a powerful, heated '**_FUCK!_**' before climbing into the car and closing the door with a slam, starting the engine and driving off into one of the five tunnels that branched out from the dome with a squeal of burning rubber.

Naruto watched this with a confused look on his face. _What just happened? _

Raptor turned to him.

"All right rookie, you're now the number fifteen, so listen up," Raptor began. "There are several rules here you need to be aware of: First," he held up his index finger. "NEVER ask for a fellow blacklist member's name. If they want to give it to you, they shall, and eventually, if you get high enough on the list, you WILL know several of their names. However, since you're just starting out, and you're the _lowest _on the list, you're to call every other blacklist member and the blacklist's crew by their aliases, understood?"

Naruto scoffed.

"Tsk – fine. Whatever." _It's just names – big deal. _

"Okay then. Rule number two," the second finger was up. "Once you're on the blacklist, you're a given a room that resides in one of these five tunnels," he motioned to the five tunnels – one of which Blood Rain had drove into. "Each tunnel holds three blacklist members and any possible crew members they may have. Or, if they wish, the crew members can live in a completely different section of the base – whatever you see fit. Now, no blacklist member may go into any other tunnel except their own without written or recorded invitation from one of the other blacklist members who live in that certain tunnel – you understand so far?"

Naruto nodded.

"Sure – easy. Privacy and all that – sure."

Raptor had to resist a smirk.

_Oh – if ONLY that was all we're protecting by this rule. You're too innocent, rookie._

"Or, if you have neither, you can drive up through the tunnel and ask permission to enter – IF you have a viable reason – at the gate. The highest-ranking member in the tunnel will then be notified, and if they deny you entrance, then you HAVE to turn back. However, if you don't have a good reason, or if you're caught trying to sneak in, you'll be accused with spying from the heart of the organization and be kicked out right into the 5-0's jaws, okay?"

Naruto gulped. _Wow – these guys mean business._

"Yeah… sure," he replied.

Once again, Raptor had to fight down a smirk.

_Heh – look at him. Already shaking in his boots. _

"Hacker will show you to your room," he continued. "He will also explain further the rest of the details. You will be sharing a suite with two others, all right?"

Naruto again nodded.

Raptor returned the gesture, and then held out his hand to the blonde.

"Congratulations on making the blacklist, Drive," he said as Naruto – now grinning from ear to ear – shook his hand. "Let's hope you're a much better addition to this organization than _Zoom _was," he spat out the name. "I'll have one of the crew members drop off your Pinto later on. Until next time." Thus he gave a decisive nod and smartly turned, walking off to the very center of the dome just as a flashy, playful Lotus Elise pulled up in front of him, the engine roaring.

Kyuubi honked appreciatively – just as playfully as the Lotus's paint job but just as serious as the other car's coloration wasn't – and Naruto glared at her as the Lotus gave a pleased but embarrassed purr.

Raptor leaned over through the window and into the cabin to exchange a short word with the driver before pulling open the passenger door and disappearing inside. Heavily tinted windows blocked the view of the driver.

With another roar, the Lotus leaped forward and barreled down the same tunnel that Blood Rain vanished in, the engine bellowing powerfully.

Kyuubi gunned her own engine in answer, and Naruto ran his hand over her hood to shush her.

Then he turned to Shikamaru, who was looking at him lazily with crossed arms. The hacker gave a heavy sigh.

"Tsk – it's always me. Tsk – fine! Get in your car and follow me." He turned and climbed into his Mazda, which leaped into life in an explosion of sound.

Without another word, the Mazda made its way forward, leading Naruto down the tunnel farthest away from the one the Lotus and Blood Rain had disappeared in.

Naruto let out a sigh he realized he hadn't been holding.

_Whew. I made it. _

_And I didn't die. _

_YAY! _He inwardly celebrated. But then he immediately calmed.

_But there's going to be several other times my life's going to be on the line – I can tell. _He thought back to the other blacklist members he had seen. _These guys are serious – this organization is serious. I'm going to have to be careful. _

_But still… _

His grip on the wheel tightened, and his eyebrows furrowed.

_I can't back down. No way._

"I'm going all the way," he breathed into the wheel, then he straightened and threw up a fist. "Yeah – BELIEVE IT!"

But little did he know that would be harder than he ever thought possible.

This wasn't just a battle anymore – now, it was _WAR_.

And Naruto was about to be thrown into the very heart.

_:Connection Lost:_

_:Reconnect?:_

YES NO

**End Race Eight – Beneath the Earth**

**Hmm… a bit of nice foreshadowing, if I DO say so myself. **

**Gack. XP My English class rules my life in every aspect of my life, I suppose. **

**-dies-**

**Oh well. **

**AND DON'T FORGET! TWO MONTHS:D**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	9. Puppeteer Blade

**Konnichi wa!**

**Wah! Yes, yes – I know, I know – haven't been updating in a while! What can I say – no inspiration. XP**

**People, I'm going to say this RIGHT NOW, so that there are NO misunderstandings!**

**JUST BECAUSE I DO NOT UPDATE FOR A WHILE DOESN'T MEAN THE STORY'S BEEN PUT ON HOLD! NEVER EVER EVER! **_**PLEASE**_** STOP ASKING ME THAT! XP**

**And that goes for all my stories – huh, guys, don't worry about it. It might take a while for me to update but I WILL update!**

**If I **_**EVER **_**PUT THE STORY ON HOLD, I WILL **_**TELL **_**YOU!**

**PLEASE DO NOT WORRY! The only time I EVER put the story on hold is between updates! –shrugs exasperatedly and throws hands into the air- OHMIGOD! **

**Ahem! But now that that's out of the way…**

**We meet two new blacklist racers! YAY! I'M EXCITED! –jumps up and down-**

**I hope you like it, everyone!**

**Tireless Drive**

_:Searching for 'Tireless – Drive':_

_:Please Wait:_

…

_:File Found:_

_:Do You Want To Connect?:_

YESNO

_:Connecting Now:_

…

_:Connection Achieved:_

_:Now Recalling File:_

**Race Nine – Puppeteer Blade**

Naruto followed Shikamaru's Mazda into the archway, suddenly very serious, despite the fact that he had managed to stay alive even after the Road of Death up to the base. Numbly, he stared at the Mazda's headlights, wondering where he was going to go from there.

After a few minutes of driving through a large tunnel, Naruto came upon a huge four-story suite, two cars already parked out front.

"Oh, COOL!" He exclaimed as the car underneath him honked in appreciation.

_It's like a house, man! AWESOME!_

The Mazda in front of him swerved to face the entrance before the engine shuddered one last time before falling asleep. Its door opened and Shikamaru got out.

Naruto parked his car next to the two others – one a Dodge Charger R/T and the other a Chevy Cobalt – before killing the engine and getting out.

Shikamaru walked over to him.

"All right, as you should have already guessed, this is your new suite. You'll be sharing it with two other blacklist members. There's enough space for one more person – a crew member – if you so desire. Understood?"

Naruto nodded. Shikamaru returned it.

"Good. For the time being, you're not allowed to venture outside the suite. For a couple days, you'll be staying here while we do a background check. After we affirm that you're a clean street racer, you'll be allowed to tour the city – just be mindful that there ARE places that you can't go. Don't forget – you're the lowest member on the blacklist – some clubs and some restaurants and some body shops will be closed to you unless you're with a higher-ranking member or if you somehow manage to claw your way to the necessary spot. Got it?"

The blonde nodded again. Shikamaru sighed – dammit, dealing with new members was so troublesome.

"All right – I'll introduce you to your two new roommates. Remember – do NOT ask for their real name. If they trust and respect you enough, they'll tell you their real names, got it?"

Naruto nodded once more, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Okay, now follow me." Shikamaru walked passed Naruto and towards the building, pressing the button next to the door that was obviously an intercom. "Hey – anyone in there? The newcomer's here to settle in." He told the speaker underneath a blank black screen.

There was static as the message was relayed, and the screen turned on to reveal a tall, muscular man with wrappings around the lower half of his face. When he spoke, it was gruff and impatient.

"Whaddya want, Hacker?" He growled over the line. "Whaddya mean, 'newcomer'?"

Shikamaru stared at the other man, still pressing the button.

"You mean you haven't heard the news yet, Blade?" He asked. "Zoom was beaten – knocked out by default 'cause he cheated."

"Good," Blade hissed, crossing his arms with his eyes twisted in a sneer. "I always _HATED _that kid – I'm glad he's gone."

"His replacement is here, Blade," Shikamaru interrupted before the other could say anymore. "Let 'im in."

"Tsk – fine!" The other snarled before severing the connection. There was a loud beeping noise accompanied by a soft click as the door opened, and Shikamaru pushed through it, walking into the suite with Naruto at his heels.

The blonde's eyes widened.

_This is just for THREE people? No fuckin' way!_

The enormous living room covered the majority of the first floor, and the other three floors weren't really floors, but the different rooms stretched along the perimeter of the first floor, allowing one to see the belly of the roof from the living room, where a huge chandelier stretched down from the ceiling. Stairs allowed a person to go up from the living room to the second, third and fourth floors on either side of the room. Naruto – with wide eyes – realized that there was a huge flat screen TV on the back wall, and circular couches and bean bag chairs and armchairs of varying dark colors littered the wide rectangular indention in the floor, two steps allowing access to the various forms of relaxation chairs. From where Naruto was, he could see beds and desks and drawers on each level above the first – one level was for each racer.

"So this is the kid, Hacker?" Naruto spun at the voice to see the man he had seen on the screen, dressed in a dark blue shirt and loose-fitting cargo pants as he walked into the living room from a side door. He scoffed at Naruto's appearance as the blonde stared upwards. The guy must have been over six feet tall! "He doesn't look like much."

Before Naruto could issue a burning retort, Shikamaru cut him off.

"Hello to you too, Blade. Puppeteer in?"

"Yeah – he's doing his make-up – as ALWAYS," Blade sneered distastefully. He turned to the living room. "Hang on – I'll go get 'im." Reaching the stairs to the left of the room, he went up to the second floor and turned. Naruto watched him with curious eyes as the other walked along, the banister looking miniscule to his size.

He reached the only door on the floor – obviously that floor's bathroom, and knocked loudly.

"Hey Puppeteer!" He exclaimed impatiently. A muffled 'WHAT?' was heard through the door. "Stop being a pussy and put the make-up down – Zoom's replacement is here!"

He leaped away from the door fast enough to avoid being slammed by it as the person behind the wood roared.

"_I AM NOT A PUSSY, YOU BITCH!" _

Shikamaru sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Here we go again," Naruto heard him mutter. Blinking, Naruto looked back up to the second floor to watch.

_These people are crazy. _He thought dully.

A man dressed in all brown emerged from the room, seeking to start a fight with his taller roommate. Before he could, however, Shikamaru called up to him.

"Hey, Puppeteer!" He called, making the other look at him. Naruto blinked to see a white face and burgundy designs.

"WHAT?" The other snapped, obviously aggravated. Shikamaru motioned him to come down with a jerk of his head.

"C'mon down! I need you and Blade to meet someone!" He replied. The other shot Blade a look, and muttered something under the lines of 'fucking pansy' before making his way down, Blade following him with an obvious intent to murder.

However, they managed to reach Shikamaru without incident, and the other jerked his head to Naruto, making the other two focus on the blonde.

"This is the newcomer – Drive. Drive, this is Puppeteer and Blade." Naruto shook the two's hands in turn, introducing himself and the other two doing the same.

"Hey," Puppeteer greeted, smirking. "I'm Puppeteer – the number five on the blacklist."

"And I'm Blade," the other said. "Number eight on the blacklist."

Naruto blinked.

"Wow – number five and number eight? But I thought –"

"You really wouldn't get anywhere if you became friends with the fourteenth and thirteenth, now would you?" Shikamaru interrupted, following his train of thought. Puppeteer gave a woot.

"OH MY GOD – YOU'RE _ACTUALLY THINKING_ ABOUT MOVING UP THE BLACKLIST? OH – MAN YOU'VE GOT GUTS!" He roared with laughter as Blade fought against snickering. Puppeteer slapped a hand on Naruto's shoulder, nearly making him fall. "Woo – I like you already! As soon as you're clear, we're totally goin' clubbin'!"

"Besides, the thirteenth and fourteenth aren't really that friendly – and that's saying something in these parts," Blade commented, making Naruto look at him. Blade's gaze turned dark. "We've tried to put the fifteenth on the list with those two – believe me. Two deaths resulted because of it. If anything within their range poses as a threat, they try to kill it. Believe me kid – you're safer with us."

Naruto's eyes had widened. He forced them to shrink.

"Wow… thank you," he breathed. Shikamaru looked at Blade.

"When Snow comes in, you'll introduce him, yeah?"

Blade nodded.

"Yeah – don't worry Hacker – I'll save you the trouble." Blade gave an icy laugh as Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Okay – good. I'll see you around." He turned to look at Naruto, and held up a key on a single loop. Blinking, Naruto took it as Shikamaru began to explain. "That's your new house key. Normally, you can try to push the intercom for them to let you in, but this key's handy if no one's in. You'll be living on the top floor – I've already had someone clear Zoom's stuff. Someone – probably me – will notify you once you're clear, okay?"

Naruto nodded, eyes wide and sparkling with excitement. Shikamaru gave a half-smile and raised a hand, setting it on Naruto's shoulder.

"Welcome to your new home, Drive. Try to get along." The last remark was offered to the three racers in general as Shikamaru headed for the door, and Puppeteer grinned cheekily.

"All right Hacker! Drive safe now, yeah?"

"Tell Chidori to drop by too, okay? Snow's been wanting to play cards with him for a while," Blade commented. Shikamaru nodded.

"No problem Blade – I will. Tell me if there's any problems, okay?"

"Don't worry about a thing, Hacker! Toodles!" Puppeteer waved with a wide grin, making Shikamaru roll his eyes affectionately as the door closed behind him and he vanished.

Naruto was numb with excitement, staring at the brass key in his palm.

_I'm… actually here._

_:Connection Lost:_

_:Reconnect?:_

YESNO

**End Race Nine – Puppeteer Blade**

**So there's no questions about the suite right? I can't really explain it – I tried, but I think I failed. XP**

**Instead of having the suites take up an ENTIRE floor, the rooms are actually stretched, going along the perimeter of the building instead of cutting off the middle. From the living room, you can see the insides of all three floors. The floors are protected by balustrades to stop people from falling off into the living room! Each floor has its own small bathroom, but they have to share a shower, which is in a side room on the first floor. The room that Blade had come out of when Shikamaru and Naruto entered was the communications room. To the side of that is the entertainment room with arcade games and pool table. :D**

**Yep – the blacklist is RICH, what can I say? –giggles-**

**And – Oh. Chidori? Who is THIS? 8D**

**And Snow? OMG! –squeals-**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	10. Dirty Little Liars

**Konnichi wa, everyone!**

**I've got really nothing to say today, except that I'm an AWFUL procrastinator when it comes to school work. XP**

**Happy Labor Day!**

**Tireless Drive**

_:Searching for 'Tireless – Drive':_

_:Please Wait:_

…

_:File Found:_

_:Do You Want To Connect?:_

YES NO

_:Connecting Now:_

…

_:Connection Achieved:_

_:Now Recalling File:_

**Race Ten – Dirty Little Liars**

"Blood Rain."

He looked up from a stack of papers to see his subordinate at the door, holding two steaming mugs by the handle. He blinked, not at all surprised the other had appeared.

"Ah – Raptor. What're you doing up so late?"

The other smirked as he walked into the room next to his higher-up, setting the mug down at the number one's shoulder.

"I could ask you the same question," Raptor replied smoothly, sliding into the seat to Blood Rain's right and setting his own mug down. "What're you looking through?"

The other took his mug in both hands and gingerly sipped the steaming coffee, looking down at the paper without moving his head, making his eyelids close almost completely.

"You know – the usual. Reports on the police, other street racer activity, any new strategies the 5-0 might have come up with."

"The background check on the newbie," Raptor finished knowingly, crossing his arms and smirking at his leader as the other gave him a small scowl from over the rim of his mug. Closing his eyes, Blood Rain set his mug down on the table above the mass of papers, continuing to shift through them.

"Yes," he grudgingly admitted, making the other grin slightly. "This isn't all of it though. Hacker's working on the rest. It seems that – even though his hometown was small – their police were very advanced."

Raptor blinked.

"But that doesn't make sense at all," he stated. His leader shrugged, rolling back his shoulders to stretch out the uncomfortable kinks.

"I know – that's what I said." He took one piece of paper in particular, raising it in one hand to look at it. "His hometown – Konoha – is only a third of the size of Rosewood."

"And Rosewood is our smallest borough," Raptor commented, seemingly absentmindedly as his leader passed the paper onto him, allowing him to study a satellite picture of Drive's hometown. Blood Rain nodded, running his left hand's fingers through his long black hair.

"Exactly. You would've thought that – for such a small town – the police would be easy to crack. No such luck." Pushing a few papers aside, he picked up another one and studied it. "These 5-0 are nearly as bad as the ones in Camden Beach – they're tough. At least for a rookie." He passed that paper to Raptor as well, letting his subordinate to survey the data on Konoha's police.

"Hmmm…" the other murmured in thought, his white eyes narrowing dangerously as he studied the information. "None of this adds up. What's police that are as talented as the ones in our second biggest borough doing in a place that's a third smaller than our…" Raptor trailed off for a moment, searching for the right word. "…well, smallest?"

Blood Rain shook his head darkly, fingers laced underneath his chin – something he always did when he was slightly unsettled.

"I don't know. Hacker's working on that now." He glanced at the clock, which read a few minutes after two in the morning. "Where the hell is Chidori?" He snapped to his underling, suddenly irritated as his hands fell from underneath his chin to grasp the mug. Raptor sighed, his fingers lacing underneath his chin – something he did when he was fighting against the urge to roll his eyes and sigh in exasperation.

"He called me a few minutes ago. He'll be back at around two-thirty," he replied. Blood Rain glared at the mug in his hand, and for a split second, Raptor thought he was going to chunk it, but his leader stayed still. Though irritated and tired, his upbringing still commanded him to be polite – even if the only person in the room was his closest subordinate.

Instead, Blood Rain sighed, tilting his chair back on two legs to rest his shin against the edge of the table, letting his arms fall at his sides.

"That fucker better not be drunk again," he muttered venomously, eyes closed. Raptor took his hands from underneath his chin and smirked softly.

"He sounded sober when he talked to me last – don't worry," he assured his leader.

Shifting after a moment, Blood Rain took his shin from the table and let his chair fall back on all fours, taking his mug in hand again and taking a few sips.

There was silence between them for a moment as Raptor surveyed his leader, legs crossed over the side of the chair's seat and elbow on the back of the chair, the fingers of that arm running through his hair and supporting his cocked head.

"Are you almost done?" He asked after a while as Blood Rain's nose scrunched up in a suppressed yawn and he rolled his shoulders back again. His leader looked up at him.

"Yes, almost. Why?"

Raptor uncrossed his legs and leaned forward, bringing his face _very _close to his leader's.

"Let's go somewhere," he breathed seductively, never losing eye contact. "It's supposed to be a clear night with a half moon."

There was silence as Blood Rain cocked his head at his subordinate, thinking it over. After a moment, he smirked, rising up out of his chair.

"Sure. Chidori can come home to an empty apartment – he'd probably be too drunk to notice anyway."

Together, they exited the room, their mugs of coffee forgotten on the table.

* * *

A dark Nissan 35 OZ steered slowly through the deserted streets; going the speed limit no matter how irritably slow the driver thought he was going.

The streets in this part of Camden Beach were quiet – dark and silent. The Nissan slowed and gently turned onto a dirt road, silently following the path until the water of the bay was visible, stopping about ten yards from the cliff edge.

With a soft shudder, the headlights turned off and the engine died, allowing the two inside to get out. A girl with short blonde hair wearing a sexy bikini top and miniskirt got out of the passenger seat followed by her boyfriend – a muscular man with hair the color of rust, wearing simple jeans and long-sleeve shirt. They walked forward near the cliff edge, which had been sealed off with strong steel sawhorses to prevent people from falling onto the jagged rocks below.

The girl – exchanging glances with the boy – set her forearms on the top of the steel barriers, gazing out at the water with the half-moon floating over head.

"Wow…" she breathed, the wind soft and cool as the other came to her side. "This is amazing." She smiled up at her boyfriend. "I'm glad we decided to go for a drive!"

He smiled at her, standing next to her leaning form.

"Yes…" he murmured, watching the waves ripple and shift the moon's reflection.

There was comfortable silence between them, and the boy shifted, raising his hand to set it on the girl's bare back. She straightened at his touch, turning to face him.

She was nearly as tall as he – he only had to look down about a third of an inch.

They merely stared at each other for a moment, blue eyes striking green.

Slowly, the boy smirked, leaning forward. The girl – shooting him a soft glare – raised her chin after a moment, seeking to meet him halfway –

A bright light behind them flashing into existence made both of them flinch and turn away from each other, the girl giving a soft yelp.

After a moment, the two straightened and looked at the source to see twin suns behind the Nissan, recognizing them as headlights.

The boy's eyes narrowed in annoyance while the girl blinked in confusion.

Someone got out of the car behind them, and the man – clad in blue – walked up to them.

Squinting, the girl realized who it was. She smiled.

"Good evening, officer!" She replied cheerfully. "Are you here to enjoy the view too?"

The man glared at her, his hand on the revolver at his hip.

"And what – may I ask – are a couple of teenagers doing at three o'clock at night?"

The girl blinked and laughed, scratching her head sheepishly.

"Oh! We're not teenagers! I'm twenty-three, and he's twenty-four." With a bright smile, she motioned to her boyfriend before turning back to the police officer. "We're college students, but we don't have any classes tomorrow, so we were out just having a bit of fun when we decided to enjoy the scenery! Doesn't the moon make the water look so pretty?" She looked over her shoulder to glance at the water to prove her point. The cop – however – didn't seem impressed. He took a step forward.

"License and registration, please," he ordered crisply. The girl reached from across her back to hold her elbow in the opposite hand, pouting cutely.

"But why? Are we in trouble? Do you not believe us?"

The police officer gave her an icy glare.

"I have every right to check your licenses. And…" he added on as an afterthought. "I'll also like to take a peek underneath your car's hood."

The boy gasped, offended.

"Are you accusing me of having an illegal street vehicle?" He nearly spat, lips curled in a snarl as his fists clenched. The officer gave him an even look as the boy's girlfriend turned to him, raising her hands and setting them on his wrists, slipping a finger underneath the cuff of his long sleeve and slyly pressing the nearly invisible button sown into the fabric there.

"Please don't! It's okay! I'm sure he didn't mean that! I'm sure he's just going through proper protocol! Yes! I'm sure that's it! Please don't get upset! Please calm down!"

Her boyfriend looked down at her, and he locked eyes with her frantic ones before letting his gaze drop and his muscles relax.

"…Okay."

She smiled brightly at him, and the police officer tapped his foot impatiently.

"License and registration," he repeated icily. The girl jumped slightly, as if she had forgotten he was there. She turned to the officer, cooing in embarrassment.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Here, my license is in the car." She started over to it, and the boy went forward, taking out his wallet and pulling out a laminated piece of plastic before handing it to the officer.

"And here's my license," he told the cop, stealing a glance over the officer's shoulder to the girl as she opened the door and leaned into the car while the cop's gaze was diverted.

Her feet still on the ground and her torso resting on the driver's seat of the car, she glanced up into the cavern underneath the dashboard behind the wheel, practically seeing _through _the plastic as she listened for the officer's footsteps.

There were none, and she stuck her hand underneath the driver's seat, pulling out a device that showed that all components of street racing had slid underneath the rest of the car, covered and shielded from prying eyes by the normal parts of the vehicle.

She quickly pressed a button on the device, and a soft red light appeared on the small screen, showing that the system had completed the motion and that all illegal parts were hidden. Seeing that all was well, she shoved the device back underneath the seat.

Trailing her fingers along the floor of the vehicle, her fingertips graced the muzzle of a revolver hidden underneath the middle seat.

They lingered there for a split second.

Glancing upwards and checking for footsteps again, she took her fingers from the gun and yanked open the glove compartment, snatching up the I.D. before slamming the little door shut and straightening, gracefully pulling herself out of the car and acting completely inconspicuous as she softly closed the Nissan's door.

The officer turned to her – still holding the boy's I.D. – and motioned for her own, which she gave with a bright smile. He nodded.

"I'll just run these through the system really quick," he told the two, walking past the girl and climbing into his car. The boy caught the girl's eye, and she gave him a barely noticeable nod.

The boy visibly relaxed.

A few minutes passed, and the officer got out of his car, looking a bit more relaxed as he handed back their identification cards.

"Well, Seleno Mentreh," he gave one card to the boy before turning to the girl. "Chartra Gerisin," he handed the other to the girl. "It seems you're both clean. Now I'm going to take a little look under the hood, and that'll be it." As he turned his back to them, 'Seleno' and 'Chartra' exchanged small, identical smirks.

The officer checked, but found nothing wrong with the Nissan. With a 'good night', he left.

The two waited until he was well away before storming.

"That little muther fucker!" The girl spat. "Who the hell does he think he is?"

The boy shook his head, equally pissed off as he crossed his arms, leaning against the steel barrier.

"No idea. You should have shot him though."

The girl glared at him.

"As if! A bullet wound would just alert his stupid friends that something was going on! I know, it would be satisfying," she amended, seeing her boyfriend's face. "But it can't be helped. I would rather just relax tonight."

There was silence between them before the boy smiled, reaching out to snake his arms around the girl's naked waist, pulling her against him. She raised her head, looking up at him with curious eyes. He smirked as he leaned down.

"You're so sexy as a blonde."

The girl smacked him softly upside the head as it was whispered into her ear.

"And you make a dead-ass ugly redhead!" She snapped. "Hush up!" He laughed, pulling her closer – so that she was nearly straddling his hips.

"What do you say we pick up where we left off?" He breathed to her seductively, reaching down to cup her buttocks, yanking her closer. She merely looked at him for a moment through half-closed eyes and chuckled, raising her arms to wrap them around his neck as he drew closer.

"Hmm… sounds good," she murmured as his warm breath ghosted over her's.

Their lips were _just _about to touch –

"_**Ha – you wannit – yo – **__**what ya'll get it ain't haunted, call it – I see some of y'all thirsty for it – straight runnin' y'all winnin' come down to the combat dog I'm a workaholic – my smack touches every enemy within my clutches – black bringin' that ruckus – and I'm puttin' that lean on all you suckas –"  
**_

Both girl and boy groaned as the girl rummaged in the pocket of her skirt, the ring tone echoing in the still night air.

"Damn you, Scarecrow!" She cursed at the air, pulling out a thin Razor and flipping it open. "Whaddya want, damn you?" She demanded the person over the phone. The grin was perfectly audible in the other's voice.

"_You're not having sex without me, now are you?" _The other asked.

The girl flushed in rage.

"FUCK YOU!" She screamed over the phone before slamming it shut, pushing herself off the boy and storming back to the Nissan.

"C'mon," she snapped irritably over her shoulder. "Let's go back."

Silently swearing to hide the coffee when the so-called 'scarecrow' woke up after falling asleep, the boy followed her.

Not quite trusting the girl to keep them out of trouble, the boy slid into the driver's seat and started the engine, skillfully turning around in such a small space and driving back onto the main street, taking a right back up the hill towards downtown Rockport.

_:Connection Lost:_

_:Reconnect?:_

YES NO

**End Race Ten – Dirty Little Liars**

**Happy Labor Day again!**

**The mentioned song was **_**Tao of the Machine (Scott Humphrey's Remix) **_**by The Roots and BT, off the Blade Two album. **

**And for the title of the chapter... what? They're dirty little liars. :D**

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Review, ne?**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	11. Hey Chidori, About the Rookie

**Yo. **

**Before I say anything, I claim immunity. Do not kill me. **

**I'll make this short. **

**Life has been hectic, plain and simple. Social life has been the pits (with my fucking ex actually having the guts to APOLOGIZE for dumping me on my sixteenth birthday and saying that it was all a lie and that I was worthless and merely a pawn in his fucked up game) and absolutely amazing (with my third wife giving me the first REAL Valentine's Day gift outside of my family that I've ever gotten). I love my life, but my ex needs to die. A guy THAT screwed up doesn't deserve to live. **

**And my Internet has been screwy. I'm sorry. But to make it up, I've got a LOT of updates waiting for you. **

**Hope this makes up for it you guys. **

**Ah, it's Sunday, I feel fat and I still have homework to do at eight at night. Ugh. XP**

**Hope you guys enjoy them. **

**Tireless Drive**

_:Searching for 'Tireless – Drive':_

_:Please Wait:_

…

_:File Found:_

_:Do You Want To Connect?:_

YES NO

_:Connecting Now:_

…

_:Connection Achieved:_

_:Now Recalling File:_

**Race Eleven – Hey Chidori, About the Rookie…**

The door to the lush suite slammed open and a woman stormed in, a man walking in leisurely behind her.

"_CHIDORI!_"She roared upon entering. Said man looked up from his book, single eye half-closed and uninterested.

"Ah – Blood Rain. I must say, you make an excellent woman."

"Shut the fuck up!" He snapped, reaching up and yanking off the blonde wig, snapping the clips that held it in place in two. He launched the wig at the nearest wall, where it hit a framed picture and knocked it off the peg, sending it crashing to the floor.

Chidori watched this with a lazy eye and then looked up at the other man.

"'Ello, Raptor. How did the drive go?"

Raptor shook his head and leisurely pulled off his own wig, undoing the clip that held his hair up at the same time Blood Rain did, simultaneously letting their long hair down. Chidori watched this with an amused eye.

"Just fine," Raptor replied, taking off his long-sleeve shirt to reveal the gray muscle shirt he had on underneath and tossing the sweater aside. "Until a cop decided to be nosy."

Chidori's visible eye widened only slightly.

"_Really?_ No casualties, I hope?"

"No," Blood Rain replied, running his fingers through his hair. "The fake I.D.s worked like a charm – as always."

He lifted up a hand and pressed it against a certain spot on his side as Chidori nodded his approval. A soft rumbling sound filled the air, and his torso seemed to inflate. Suddenly, a hissing sound – like air being pushed through a small hole – replaced the rumbling, and his torso suddenly swung open on hinges, revealing his masculine chest and short black shorts. Easily taking off the strange contraption, Blood Rain closed it again and hung it on a rack that had suddenly appeared where a picture frame had previously hung. Pressing a certain section of the wall, the part holding the contraption turned, revealing the picture once more.

"Thank God for Hacker," Blood Rain stated, taking the long-sleeve shirt Raptor had previously discarded and pulling it on, hiding his naked chest and shooting Chidori a glare when he found the elder man staring at his milky white thighs, bared by the shorts. "His invention makes cross-dressing so much easier."

Chidori's visible eye crinkled up in a smile as Raptor moved to gather up the wigs, placing them in a secret compartment in the middle drawer of the nearest dresser, which was next to the tricked wall that held the picture frame.

"Oh, I'll bet," Chidori stated. "Tell me, where did you go?"

"The bay," Raptor replied, closing the drawer after making sure the wigs were safely hidden. "You should've been there, Chidori – it was very nice."

"Until that idiot cop showed up," Blood Rain muttered angrily, seating himself on the dining table and regally crossing his legs. Chidori folded the corner of the page he was on and closed the book, setting it on the coffee table in front of him.

"Relax, Blood Rain," he told his moody higher-up. "You weren't caught – you didn't have to run – so don't be so sulky."

The raven glared at him, bristling.

"I am NOT being sulky!" He spat. Chidori raised an eyebrow as Raptor vanished into the kitchen after throwing his higher-up an amused glance.

"Sure Blood Rain – _THAT _just proved me wrong."

Blood Rain surveyed him distastefully.

"Shut _up_," he hissed, eyes shooting spitfire. Chidori shook his head – silently laughing at his higher-up – before standing and walking over to him. Blood Rain surveyed him curiously as he neared, the raven judging his movements – his motives – with every step the other took – every sway of his shoulders.

Blood Rain uncrossed his legs as Chidori neared, leaning back slightly as the other leaned forward, setting his broad hands on either side of the raven's thighs.

"I said, _relax_, Blood Rain," he breathed huskily, his face close to the other's. "You're here now – in safety. There's no reason to be tense."

Blood Rain's back stiffened.

"There's _every _reason to be tense!" He spat. "Get off me!"

Chidori surveyed him critically for a moment before shaking his head and withdrawing, walking past Blood Rain to the other head of the dining table, where the sheets of data on the rookie were still splayed out where the raven and Raptor had left them. Blood Rain watched as Chidori sipped at a cup of the cold coffee, and the raven wrinkled his nose in distaste when his subordinate took another gulp.

Before Blood Rain could ask how the hell he could like cold coffee, Chidori spoke.

"So I've been leafing through the stuff on the newbie you left," he stated absentmindedly, shuffling through the pages and taking a seat. "Looks like some parts don't add up, huh?"

"That's true." Blood Rain looked behind him to see Raptor reentering, three cups of something steaming in his hands. The brunette handed Blood Rain a mug before continuing to speak, heading over to Chidori to give him the second mug, keeping the third for himself. "Hacker says that the 5-O from the rookie's hometown are as hard to crack as the ones in Camden Beach."

"I know," Chidori replied dryly as Blood Rain blew on the hot chocolate before taking a small sip, still sitting on the table across from Chidori, but facing the other with legs crossed Indian-style. "_THAT'S _what doesn't add up. Konoha is small – why would the cops be so harsh there?"

"Street racing is obviously a problem in that town," Blood Rain answered crisply, holding his mug in both hands as his elbows rested on his thighs. "A place doesn't have to be huge for street racers to be talented."

"The terrain _around _the town is also extremely harsh," Raptor stated. "Bridges, railroad tracks, muddy banks, mountains, valleys, sharp turns – a lot of off-roading. Perfect for street racers who want to test themselves."

"You've got a point," Chidori commented. "Off-roading is the hardest for a street racer – seeing as how it isn't a _street_."

"What bothers me is _why_ he's here," Blood Rain stated sharply, making the other two look at him. "Think about it – why would an idiot blonde from such a small, middle-of-nowhere hick town _COME _to the biggest city for street racing in the United States? What has he to _gain _from being a street racer? Why did he become one?"

"Why did _any _of us become street racers?" Raptor rhetorically asked.

"For shits and giggles," Chidori replied immediately, making the brunette glare at him.

"No, that's _you_," he snapped heatedly, knowing the other _knew _he had asked a rhetorical question. "Everyone _else_, however, has a good excuse."

"Right," Chidori stated matter-of-factly, looking up at Raptor. "For shits and giggles."

Raptor glared at him more passionately.

"You call _THAT _a good excuse –?"

"Hush," Blood Rain snapped icily, cutting him off. Raptor and Chidori both looked at him as the raven's eyes shot spitfire. "That boy didn't become a street racer for shits and giggles. There's a reason he's here, and a reason he wants to climb the blacklist. He wouldn't go through all this trouble if he didn't have a motive, and you know it."

There was silence between the three. After a moment, Raptor nodded.

"Yes…" he murmured. He then looked up to study Blood Rain with his clear, whitened eyes. "But what could it be?"

Before the raven could answer, a small beep echoed through the apartment, and Blood Rain's eyes went to the small device fastened to the wall that separated the kitchen and the dining room, looking at the small screen.

"_About the Rookie…" _the screen displayed in bright teal letters. Blood Rain smirked.

"My, my, already?" He asked the air lazily. "Do you _EVER _sleep, Hacker?" The voice activation system immediately activated at the name, sending down a large flat screen TV down from the ceiling to cover the small device from view. The TV immediately turned on, revealing Hacker's face as Chidori and Raptor moved to stand behind their leader.

"_I should ask you the same thing, Blood Rain,_" Hacker stated nonchalantly. _"What time is it now? Four?" _The raven shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm a street racer – we don't sleep." He smirked. "So, something about the rookie, huh? What've you got?"

"_I finished the background check on the newbie," _Hacker affirmed. Blood Rain raised an eyebrow.

"_And?_" He asked expectantly. Hacker didn't blink.

"_He hasn't had a run in with the cops for at least two years."_

Blood Rain's eyebrow rose again – this time in surprise as he paused in sipping his drink. Raptor's face was blank as he crossed his arms.

"Two years, huh?" He repeated. "That's not bad."

"At least for a rookie," Chidori finished, setting his empty mug on the table with a decisive clunk.

Blood Rain ignored them both.

"Any information on why he came to Rockport?" He asked, eyes on Hacker's image. The other shook his head.

"_None," _he replied. _"There's no hint at all – I trailed him to Konoha, but his history there vanished. I hacked into Konoha's PD records, but there's no instance of a blond street racer who had been caught by police. Someone must've wiped the hard drive free of his data."_

"Probably none other than the rookie himself," Blood Rain murmured. "Either that or he had someone do it for him – to cover his tracks." He raised his head off his interlaced fingers. "What about the underground street mags?"

"_Nothing about a Golf GTI," _Hacker replied immediately. _"Nothing about a guy named 'Drive' either. The magazines can't tell us anything."_

Blood Rain stiffened in frustration.

"DAMMIT!" He slammed his hand on the table and leaped off, full of restless energy as he began to pace back and forth in front of the TV. Both his subordinates and Hacker watched him idly. "If we have no information on him, then how can we trust him in this organization? How can we know that he's not some sort of spy?"

"_I hacked into the RPD as well," _Hacker stated, following Blood Rain's trail of thought. _"There's no files regarding a cop pretending to be a street racer to infiltrate this organization. They've tried it once before, and they didn't succeed."_

Raptor's shoulders tensed as he was reminded of that day and Blood Rain gritted his teeth at the memory.

"Indeed," the brunette commented coolly, his voice betraying none of his rage. "It's a shame we weren't able to execute proper punishment on the imposter before the police appeared."

Blood Rain snarled, hands clenched in fists.

"Yeah," he growled. "And if the police hadn't intervened when they did, the bastard would _never _have been able to even _touch _a steering wheel again!"

"Yes," Chidori breathed absentmindedly. "The entire street racing body was after his head – I'm almost glad I didn't get on this organization's bad side."

Blood Rain shot him a look.

"_Almost_?" He snarled dangerously. Chidori blinked at him, dully realizing his mistake.

"Oh – sorry. I _am_ glad I didn't get on the Blacklist's bad side."

His superior surveyed him critically before turning back to the TV, where Hacker's image remained.

"Is that everything you have?" He asked, sitting down on the table again. Hacker nodded.

"_Yes. Everything I was able to dig up," _he replied. Blood Rain returned the nod.

"Very well – thank you. I want the full written report in under two days."

Hacker cocked his head, scrunching up his nose.

"_Man – are you serious? This is such a drag."_

Blood Rain's temple vein twitched, and he crossed his legs over the edge of the table, crossing his arms and straightening his back, naturally demanding obedience.

"But it's essential," he stated matter-of-factly. "I and the other two have to review the report and judge him safe in order to give him clearance. You know that."

Hacker sighed and scratched the back of his head. Sighing again, he straightened.

"_Yessir," _he replied before the screen went blank.

Blood Rain sighed as well, running a hand through his hair.

"Ugh… I'm tired," he breathed, gazing at the underside of his bangs with a dull air. Raptor turned to him.

"Do you want to go to sleep? It's getting late."

Blood Rain didn't move for a moment before nodding.

"Yes," he stated, sliding off the table as Chidori stood and straightened the papers, returning them to the folder. "Sleep sounds good right about now."

Raptor nodded, a small smile appearing on his face. He leaned to the left – closer to his higher-up – and slid a comforting hand across the raven's lower back. He set his chin on the other's forehead as the other's head bowed.

"Then get ready and go to bed. Chidori and I will join you shortly."

Blood Rain summoned enough energy to glare at him.

"Don't take too long," he stated before turning and crossing the living room and lounge to disappear into the only bedroom.

Raptor turned around to look at Chidori, who had made his way to the brunette's side.

"That boy spells trouble," he stated. Raptor nodded.

"Yes," he replied. "I'm afraid for our leader's sanity."

Chidori gazed at him evenly.

"He's dealt with a lot worse than a rookie street racer, and you _know _that," he stated. He moved to pass Raptor. "Now come on – he's waiting."

Raptor surveyed Chidori's back worriedly for a moment before looking over his shoulder at the folder full of papers concerning the rookie racer. His eyebrows furrowed in thought – and worry.

"_Drive_…" he breathed. "Who _are _you?"

"Raptor," Chidori stated from his place in front of the door. The brunette didn't move for a moment before straightening to look at the elder racer.

"Yes – I'm coming," he replied. Chidori nodded and opened the door, vanishing inside. Raptor gave the folder on the table one last look before departing, disappearing behind that same door.

_Who ARE you, Naruto Uzumaki?_

_:Connection Lost:_

_:Reconnect?:_

YES NO

**End Race Eleven – Hey Chidori, About the Rookie**

**Once again, keeping this short. **

**Hope you liked it. **

**Review?**

**Ja ne.**

**DDB**


	12. Snowing Upon Awakening

**Good evening everyone. Or rather good morning. Early morning. What the hell are all of you doing up so late? (for those of you in MY time frame) **

**Yes, yes – I know, I know. "Why haven't you been updating?" "Are you dead?" "When are you going to update?" "PLEASE UPDATE!! WITHOUT YOUR STORIES THERE IS NO REASON FOR **_**LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFE!!**_**" **

**Yes. That last one was a true story. Kit-chan, I love you.**

**But anyway, yes, yes – I know everyone, I know. Allow me to explain.**

**The Honors curriculum at my school and my bastard of an ex had both sucked all of the energy out of me. That and Yu-Gi-Oh Abrigded got me hooked on good ole Yugi and SEXYAS**_**HELL**_** Yami, and it took everything in my power to continue writing Naruto again and NOT start a YGO story. **

"_**You already have like, a bajillion Naruto stories still in the works, dammit! WORK ON THOSE!!" **_

**And thus my muses screamed at me as such, angry and hurt at being neglected for so long. I'm sorry, my babies. –kisses muses- **

**Well… I have several other reasons for not updating when I SHOULD. –hits self- And the brunt of it has been laid upon my most recent update of Treacherous Heart. I'm so sorry, my darling. –smooches TH- But, let's face it, you're my online ranting place. **

**Enjoy, everyone!**

**Tireless Drive**

_:Searching for 'Tireless – Drive':_

_:Please Wait:_

…

_:File Found:_

_:Do You Want To Connect?: _

YES NO

_:Connecting Now:_

…

_:Connection Achieved:_

_:Now Recalling File:_

**Race Twelve – Snowing Upon Awakening**

Eight o'clock in the morning.

_BEEPBEEPBEEP!_

"_**Memories don't lie – you know better than – memories don't lie – you know better than – those who have fallen in – please believe me! That my eyes deceive me! Don't stand me up, just leave me! I have fallen again – this is the end – PAIN REDEFINED!" **_

"_WILL YOU TURN THAT PIECE OF CRAP OFF?"_

"_MAKE ME, YOU PUSSY!" _

"_ARGH!"_

_BEEPBEEPBEEP!_

"_**Here we go for the hundredth time – hand grenade pins in every line! Throw 'em up and let somethin' shine – going outta my FUCKING MIND –!"**_

"_WILL YOU TURN THAT PIECE OF CRAP OFF?"_

"_MAKE ME, YOU PANSY!" _

"_ARGH!" _

Naruto groggily opened his eyes as he listened to the racket below him, burying his face deeper into his pillow.

"Ugh – it's too early for this," he muttered, throat hoarse as he leaned over and grabbed the remote control from the nightstand – the people who had cleared out Zoom's stuff were smart enough to keep a few things – namely the big-ass stereo across the room from his bed.

He pressed the 'play' button.

"_**Wanna love ya – wanna bug ya – wanna squeeze ya, stupid girl! Wanna touch ya – wanna take ya – wanna shot cha stupid girl –!"**_

"_WOO! DRIVE, TURN IT UP!" _The other racers roared in unison as the other two songs cut off at once.

Naruto rolled his eyes, complying as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stretched.

"Mmm…" he grunted, scratching his head as he yawned. He glared at the floor, where the two other racers were arguing again over _something _or another, audible even above the pounding music. "Do they do this _every _day?"

_They've been doing it ever since I got here, and something tells me it's not JUST because I showed up._

"It must be some kind of jacked up routine of theirs," he muttered to himself. "Glad I'm not a part of it." He yawned again, dully changing and heading downstairs, seeking to get some coffee.

"_AT LEAST __**I**__ DON'T __**LOOK**__ LIKE A GIANT PIECE OF __**SHIT**__!"_

"_AT LEAST __**I**__ DON'T __**SMELL**__ LIKE A GIANT __**RAT**__!" _

"_PUSSY!"_

"_PANSY!" _

"_**FIFTH!**__"_

"_**EIGHTH!**__"_

Naruto rolled his eyes again.

"How do they even _survive _together?" He asked the air as he entered the kitchen – which was openly linked to the living room.

"Not even I know," replied a soft voice from the dining room table. "It's amazing, isn't it?" Squeaking in fright, Naruto whirled to see a woman his age at the table, sipping something from a mug held in both hands. Her brown eyes were wide and friendly, surveying the blonde from over the rim of her cup. Upon seeing Naruto's expression, she smiled and set the mug down.

"Oh – my apologies. I didn't mean to scare you." She motioned to the seat across from her, where another steaming mug sat. "Please take a seat."

Fidgeting nervously – the girl was _gorgeous_, after all – he stiffly complied.

The girl smiled at him.

"I don't think we've met before – my alias is Snow," she stated, gesturing to herself. "But you may call me Haku. And – in case you were wondering…" she smiled sweetly. "I'm a _boy_."

Naruto nearly fell out of his chair.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" He bellowed, face red. "YOU'RE SERIOUS?"

Haku's smile widened.

"Of course! Would you like me to prove it to you?"

Naruto's blush deepened.

"No – no – you don't have to – I mean – I believe you – I –!"

"Oh, relax!" Haku exclaimed, fighting down laughter. "I was kidding!" He gazed at the blonde. "So tell me, what will I call you by?"

Naruto blinked.

"Well, my alias is Drive." He smiled as well, his heartbeat calming. "But you can call me Naruto."

Haku blinked in pleasant shock.

"'Drive'? As in the rookie street racer who kicked Zoom to the curb? Truly? Oh wow!" He clapped his hands. "I was looking forward to meeting you! I hope we can be friends!"

Naruto nodded, grinning.

"Yeah! I hope so too!"

Steps echoed on the wooden kitchen floor.

"Ah – Haku." Naruto turned to see Blade entering the kitchen, looking a little disheveled, but otherwise unharmed. "Nice to see you're back. Did you have a good trip?"

Haku nodded, smiling.

"Yes – I did. It's good to see you too, Zabu_-kun_."

Blade visibly stiffened as Naruto blinked.

"Your name is _Zabu_?" He asked.

_That sounds like something you would name a DOG!_

Haku giggled from behind a hand.

"No Naruto – that's just a pet name. He'll tell you his real name when he's ready. So," he looked back to Blade. "Is Kan-chan in?"

Blade shook his head darkly.

"That guy _has _to be a pussy to let you call him something like that," he commented. Haku smiled.

"Zabu-kun, I'm _Haku_," he stated. "I can call anyone _anything_. Because I'm just that loveable!" He smiled broadly, making Blade roll his eyes. "But really – is he in?"

Blade nodded.

"Yeah – he's in. Still putting on his make-up – fucking pussy."

"I heard that, you pansy."

Blade whirled to see Puppeteer entering the kitchen. Haku smiled and ran up to him, hugging him along the waist.

"Hello, Kan-chan!" He cooed. "It's nice to see you again!"

Puppeteer smirked, ruffling Haku's hair.

"Nice to see you again too, Haku," he stated. His gaze went to Naruto. "Ah," he breathed as Haku pulled away. "I see you've met the newcomer."

Haku smiled and nodded.

"Yes – he's very nice!" He stated, making Naruto blush.

"Awe – thanks Haku! Really!" He replied, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

As the day continued to pass, Naruto anxiously wondered about the message he was supposed to receive from Shikamaru that day.

_Please, don't let them find out._

* * *

The room was lush – the huge bed even more luxurious. Decked in dark, blood red velvet with drapes of the same color and texture hiding the occupants of the bed from view, the bed was complete paradise. Deep, dark cherry wood hand-carved with Chinese dragons and detailed fire-birds created the elaborate head board, with identical carvings covering the foot board, stout legs, canopy of the bed, and thick columns that supported both the drapes and canopy. The pillows and sheets were soft – the bodies above even softer. The blankets were warm – but the heat underneath even warmer.

It was complete bliss.

Until the day came.

Dark eyes opened, recognizing the shrilling of an internal alarm clock.

He made no move to move.

"Fuck…" he murmured sleepily, dully noting where the other two sleepers were in relation to his self. The one on his left murmured softly in his sleep and snuggled closer, his hand tightening his grip on the other's shoulder as his dark brunette hair – pulled in a ponytail – curled around his neck and tickled the first man's chest.

"Hmmm… sure…" he replied sleepily, pressing his face into the nape of the other's neck and breathing softly. The first man raised an eyebrow at his sleeping form before smirking.

"Heh – you're a pervert when you're asleep, my dear," he breathed sleepily, entertaining the idea of closing his eyes and drifting off again.

The one on his right shifted, the hand that was previously resting on the first man's stomach drifting down and brushing against his lower body, making the other jerk slightly. He turned his head and glared at the elder man.

"And you're just a pervert all the time," he told the sleeping form, the other man's chest hot at his back.

The other simply let out a stream of hot air across the back of the first's neck, making chills go down the other's spine before tightening his grip on the other's stomach, trying to pull him closer, though there was no room left between them.

The first man closed his eyes and yawned.

"Mmm…" he grunted, snuggling deeper into the silken sheets. "I don't wanna get up."

"Neither do we," the brunette at his side murmured. The first man turned his head slightly to see the other's eyes open, revealing beautiful white orbs. The brunette raised his hand and ran his fingers through the other's silken black locks – also pulled up in a ponytail to avoid getting tangled in limbs. His eyes didn't leave the raven's own black ones. His voice was quiet. "So let's not."

The man on the raven's right shifted, and he saw strands of gray hair not his own fall across his face, tickling his cheek as the elder man kissed the skin underneath his ear.

"Yeah…" the elder breathed huskily into the raven's ear. "I second that notion."

The first man closed his eyes and murmured soft nonsense in pleasure.

"Hmmm…" he breathed. "I guess…" he took in a deep breath as strong hands pulled him on top of a powerful stomach as the brunette shifted beside him. "Majority rules."

Then he sucked in a breath as the brunette descended upon him, hands trailing and lips moving.

None of them heard the soft beeping of the message machine.

_:Connection Lost:_

_:Reconnect?:_

YES NO

**End Race Twelve – Snowing Upon Awakening**

**Wrote this chapter fucking forever ago. I have a bad habit of NOT updating unless I have a LOT of updates to give. I know, I'm awful…**

**The two songs that cameo'd were 'Pain Redefined' by Disturbed, 'Bleed It Out' by Linkin Park, and 'Stupid Girl' by Cold, respectively. **

**And don't you LOVE the interaction between Puppeteer and Blade? I do. :3**

**The bed described is my dream bed. Would give ANYTHING to have that fuckin' bed. 8D**

**Well, school's out now and my inspiration's back in full swing, so expect (hopefully) some more frequent updates from my side!**

**But only if I get some frequent reviews from your side, yeah? Thankies!**

**And we went to VEGAS this weekend! 8D Oh, so hot… literally. It was like, 115 effing degrees out there during the day – OHMYGAWD. **

**And I got a new bird! :D :D His/Her name's Aki! Aki-chan! –heartheartheart- I ish in luff with him. XD**

**(/) her. XD XD XD**

**Review, yeah? Thank you for all of your support! You all are amazing! –heart- **

**Ja ne! It's so GOOD to be back!**

**DDB**


	13. Bagels and Unicorns

**Yo, peoples! :D**

**So weird. I thought I already uploaded this chapter. *thinks about it***

**...**

**Oh well. :) Hope you guys like it! 3  
**

**Tireless Drive**

_:Searching for 'Tireless – Drive':_

_:Please Wait:_

…

_:File Found:_

_:Do You Want To Connect?:_

YES NO

_:Connecting Now:_

…

_:Connection Achieved:_

_:Now Recalling File:_

**Race Thirteen – Bagels and Unicorns**

The silken sheets shifted restlessly in the silent room, the one underneath them fighting against waking up but knowing it to be inevitable.

Yawning, he attempted to throw the covers off, but thought better of it and kept them well over his head.

The phone on the nightstand at the bed's side rang.

"_**Ha – you wannit – yo – should some of ya try ta call it – I see some of ya thirsty for it – straight runnin' now when you condemned to what I call a workaholic –"**_

A hand reached out from the folds of blankets and grabbed the cell phone, bringing it into the bed as he answered it.

"Whaddya want, you fucking scarecrow_?" _He hissed gruffly, the harshness ruined by the obvious grogginess that still possessed him.

"_Oh, nothing. We were just wondering when you were going to get your cute little fuckable ass outta bed."_

He grunted tiredly at the annoyingly cheerful voice.

"Ugh, fuck you," he replied sleepily. "Go off and die."

"_Love you too," _the other on the opposite end replied easily, used to such scathing remarks. _"So are you going to get up or not?" _

The covers were pushed off halfway off his body as he stared up at the canopy of the bed.

"You know, now I'm half tempted NOT to get up _JUST _to piss you off," he stated.

"_You do that, we'll have to come in and keep you company," _the other replied. _"In a very sexy, bondagey kinda way." _

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"You and your made-up words," he muttered into the phone, wishing it was five o'clock in the morning again so he could go back to sleep. "…Asshole."

"_Come on, it's almost four in the afternoon. You've been asleep for a while." _

He grunted, still staring up at the ceiling.

"Ugh, fine," he replied, shifting to swing his legs out of the bed. "I'm coming out. Gimme a few minutes."

"_You got it." _

The line went dead.

Yawning, he stood and stretched, letting out a sigh of relief as his back popped back into place. Running his fingers through his hair – which had come out of his ponytail hours beforehand during some midmorning (but for those street racers it might as well have been the middle of the night) fun with the other two he shared a bed with.

Rubbing his eyes, he headed over to the adjoining bathroom to take a shower, throwing his boxers into the laundry hamper next to the door.

After cleaning himself and doing all other necessary business in the bathroom, he dressed in clean boxers and pulled on some jeans, donning a loose, black muscles shirt before heading out, his hair pulled into a high ponytail to keep from dripping on his skin.

As he walked into the main room, he stretched his arms over his head, a delicious smell filling his nostrils.

"Ah – I smell COFFEE!" He exclaimed, locating the source of the smell as a steaming cup on the main table to the far left of the room – where all of the rookie's files still lay. He walked in, ignoring the other two in the room – one with long brunette hair and the other with a short black ponytail – until he had gotten hold of the warm mug and had taken a sip, letting the caffeine run through his system. A few minutes passed, and the raven moved from the head of the table without the chair, sitting comfortably on the brunette's lap and still sipping his coffee. The man with the short ponytail knew that was his cue to actually talk to his leader without the guy blowing his head off.

"Good morning, Blood Rain," he stated as the brunette the other was sitting on wrapped his arms around the other's waist. Blood Rain sighed contently into his coffee.

"Ah… good morning, Hacker," he replied. He glanced at the man he was sitting on. "Mornin' Raptor."

The brunette smiled at him.

"Good morning, Blood Rain," he returned. The other looked around.

"Where's the ass of a scarecrow that got me out of bed?" He grumbled.

"I'm right here, oh-sleepy leader." Smiling, the said-ass appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, holding a plate of bagels and a case of cream cheese. His eyes crinkled up in a smile. "Good morning, Rainy!" He greeted cheerfully, setting the plate down on the table in front of the other three. His leader shot him a look at the nickname but allowed it to slide, still pretending to be pissed off about the avid 'get up dammit' phone call.

"Good morning, Chidori," he replied, sighing as he set his mug down, having drained the last of the coffee. "So what's up, Hacker?" He asked as Chidori took a seat next to him and Raptor. The raven put his legs in the elder's lap. "Why are you here so early?"

Hacker sighed.

"Well, I've gotten the complete report on the rookie with me," he stated, taking a report – about eight or nine pages long – out of his bag and sliding it over to the street racer, who was now munching on a bagel half. "Wind Scythe is coming over as we speak to read it and discuss it with you."

"About damn time," Blood Rain muttered from around his bagel. "She hasn't showed up ONCE to put any of her input in it."

Hacker gave his leader a small smile.

"Because she trusts your judgment," he stated. Blood Rain shrugged and didn't reply, leafing through the report and scanning over it while licking cream cheese off the tip of his thumb, that hand still holding the remains of the bagel half. Hacker stood. "So can I give you the low-down about what happened while you were asleep?"

His leader nodded, and Hacker turned to the wall behind him, pressing a certain code into the number pad on the phone there to make the TV appear. Except this time, the TV doubled as a map of the city in which the Hacker could use his fingers or a pointer to virtually draw on it. Blood Rain could see the entrance to the underground they had used a few days ago easily, along with the RPD headquarters and its branches throughout the city. Taking a deep breath, Hacker began.

"All right, our scouts throughout the city have reported increased police activity in the last few days, with _decreased _street racer activities."

Blood Rain blinked.

"_REALLY?_" HE stated. He thought for a moment before speaking again. "Well, it doesn't matter how the activity is if the activity isn't around our entryways. How's security around there?"

Hacker automatically drew multiple circles – six at the moment – with his finger all throughout the city.

"These six haven't had a cop drive by them in God knows how long," he replied. Chidori shrugged.

"Well, DUH. One of them's in a shipyard, another's in a mountain, the other's on the outskirts of town, the fourth's under a bridge that collapsed three years ago, the fifth is surrounded by dangerous electrical currents, and the last one got flooded and collapsed because the river was redirected for a hydroelectric dam FIVE years ago," effortlessly, he labeled them off, stating information that the other three already knew like the backs of their hands.

"Yes," Blood Rain murmured, leaning sideways to set his elbows on the table. He looked back up to Hacker. "What about the thirteen entrances in the city of Rockport itself?"

"No unusual patrolling around those areas. Patrols are still the same in Rockport as they were once the dust settled three months ago," Hacker replied immediately.

"Yeah…" his leader murmured, looking down at the same as his fingers interlaced underneath his chin. "The last time we pulled something amazing…" He looked up at Hacker and motioned for him to continue. He turned back to the map.

"These five, however…" He identified five more entryways – all around the area of the Rosewood borough. "They are in the heart of the increased police activity."

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised," Raptor stated. "Rosewood is where Zoom lost, remember? His lankies called the cops after we appeared."

Blood Rain shook his head, disappointed.

"Che. That police chief still insists on being an idiot," he muttered. "Doesn't he know YET that we never appear in the same place twice?" He looked back up at Hacker. "What about Camden Beach?"

"The eleven around there are clean," Hacker immediately replied.

"And the other four in Rosewood?"

"All normal."

Blood Rain nodded, satisfied.

"All right – good. How's our little spy girl doing?"

Hacker gave him a half-smile.

"She'll give us her report in about a week."

His leader nodded again.

"Awesome," he cooed, thinking about his devoted spy. "Gotta love that girl. Anyway," he looked back at Hacker. "What about the street racers?"

"Well," Hacker replied. "As previously stated, they've toned down their activity. Either that, or they're keeping the races on the DL."

"Even if they were," Raptor replied. "We'd still know about it. It's law to inform the Blacklist of all activity."

Blood Rain smirked.

"You know street racers, Raptor," he replied easily, an easy half-smile on his face. "Half of them don't believe we have eyes _everywhere_. They win a few races and they think they own the entire block." He gazed at Hacker. "Well? Anything we didn't know of?"

"None," Hacker replied. "All the eyes we have have reported that all races have been filed to the Blacklist accordingly."

Chidori raised an eyebrow.

"So they've just randomly decided to stop racing as much?" He asked, absentmindedly running his hand up and down his leader's shin. "Any ideas why?"

Hacker shrugged.

"There are several aspects to the street racing scene," he replied. "Cop density, racer availability, weather, money – the list is endless, and most of them vary from driver to driver."

Blood Rain smirked softly.

"Maybe they're just getting lazy like you are, Hacker," he replied easily, making the other shake his head at him.

"Whatever you think I am Blood Rain, that's what I am," he stated. "I was hired to shape myself to your choice."

"Oh, stop being emo," Blood Rain teased. "It doesn't suit you."

"Whatever you say, Blood Rain," Hacker answered easily, dismissing the subject without really caring. It was too much trouble to argue with him.

Raptor blinked.

"Well, what street racers have declined their activity?" He asked. "Anything we need to worry about?"

"Not really," Hacker replied. "Most of the declined activity has been in the older street racing group, while the heightened activity was in new racers. Nothing unusual."

"No…" Blood Rain breathed. "What's the ratio?"

"For every one new racer that's racing right now, there are four older racers that aren't," Hacker replied. "That's higher than it's ever been. Usually it's two or occasionally three. Never four."

Blood Rain bit his lip.

"There must be some explanation…" he breathed. "Maybe the police are doing something we're not aware of…" he raised his eyes to look at Hacker. "I want Witch to do a little investigating about this and find out what on earth is going on. Tell her to include it in the report if she can. A week should be enough time for her to find out something – if there's anything there."

Hacker nodded and took out his phone, quickly making a note inside it of Blood Rain's request.

Sighing, Blood Rain gazed at Hacker.

"Anything else?" He asked. "Money? Racers? Debts? Grudges?"

"Nothing really," Hacker replied, turning off the TV and allowing it to slide back up into the ceiling. "Money's coming in, our racers are doing fine, we have no debts, and anyone who has a grudge worth mentioning is being taken care of as we speak. You know Reaper doesn't like anyone threatening you."

Blood Rain smirked.

"Indeed…" he murmured. "I really need to go pay him a visit. Maybe after Wind Scythe gets here so we can discuss the rookie, I'll go and take him a little something. Maybe those sweet things he's so fond of…"

"Whatever you want, Rainy," Chidori replied, making his leader shoot him another look before turning his head to gaze at Hacker once more.

"Nothing else?"

"I do believe that's it."

Sighing, Blood Rain nodded.

"Thank you, Hacker," he replied as he turned his attention back to the report. "I'll be sure to call you if I need anything else."

Nodding, Hacker took his clipboard and departed, using the secret elevator hidden behind the refrigerator in the kitchen. Only an ear that knew what to listen for could hope to hear the near silent hum of the machine as the elevator cabin was sent downwards to the bottom level of the underground building.

Raptor planted a kiss on Blood Rain's neck as the other leaned back, his eyes half-open in thought as he gazed at Chidori, who was gazing at where the TV used to be, the other's visible eye also dull in thought.

Then there was a beeping sound as a car entered the building's vicinity, and the TV automatically stretched downwards, linking to the camera at the entrance to the dome the building rested in. Blood Rain glanced the TV's way and smirked, shifting to stand up.

"Better get ready, you two," he stated, taking another bagel half from the plate. "Little Miss Wind Scythe is here."

_:Connection Lost:_

_:Reconnect?:_

YES NO

**End Race Thirteen – Bagels and Unicorns**

**Yep. Bagels and unicorns. Don't ask. XD**

**So there is the new chapter. I sincerely hope you aren't all mad and out for my blood right now, but real life – and gaia, sadly enough, -.- – seem to take precedence in my mind. **

**Dammit.**

**Review? :3  
**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB  
**


	14. In

**OH MY! AN UPDATE! :D**

**I hope you all like it! 3**

**Tireless Drive**

_:Searching for 'Tireless – Drive':_

_:Please Wait:_

…

_:File Found:_

_:Do You Want To Connect?:_

YES NO

_:Connecting Now:_

…

_:Connection Achieved:_

_:Now Recalling File:_

**Race Fourteen – In**

"You're in."

Naruto looked up from his coffee to see a heavy stack of bound paper slam onto the table in front of him.

He blinked, recognizing the man in front of him.

"Hacker, right?" He asked carefully. That was strange – why hadn't he heard the other come in? Puppeteer and Blade had told him there was an alarm on the door to alert those inside of oncoming cars.

But the alarm had been silent. How did Hacker get in?

_Well, his alias IS Hacker…_

"And what do you mean, 'in'?"

Hacker raised an eyebrow at him.

"What're ya, stupid or something?" He asked bluntly. "In. You're in. As in you've officially been acknowledged as number fifteen on the blacklist."

Naruto blinked, grinned. He leaped up, and tackled Hacker in a hug.

"YES! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!" He cheered, squeezing the other man. Hacker grunted.

"No problem no problem – just let go!" He snapped irritably. Blushing in both sheepishness and excitement, Naruto complied, fighting against bouncing up and down. "And you shouldn't be thanking me. It was the top three on the blacklist who went over your report and decided if you'd be able to be trustworthy or not."

"Oh, lovely," Naruto replied – almost sarcastically – fighting against rolling his eyes. He looked to the stack of papers. "So what on earth is that?"

"That is the list of requirements you need to be able to challenge the blacklist number fourteen," Hacker replied. "Bounty, races, and milestones are there, along with a profile for the number fourteen. He's been here longer than Zoom has, so don't think you'll be able to beat as easily as you would've been able to Zoom if the bastard hadn't cheated." Naruto, interested now, began to leaf through it. "There's also a list of auto shops, safe houses, and car dealerships you have access to in Rosewood. Be mindful that you don't have access to the other two boroughs yet, so make sure to steer clear of them. If someone spots you in one of the other two and you're not in a cop chase, there WILL be trouble when you get back. Understand?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at him, but nodded nonetheless. "Good. You look over that right now, but all of that information is going to be sent to your PDA as soon as I leave this room – I'm taking that stuff with me." Hacker pulled out a briefcase, set it down, and opened it.

Inside was a huge mass of tools.

"I'll also need to see your PDA while I'm here, so I can rig it."

Naruto's eyes bulged.

"RIG IT?!" He exclaimed. "WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?!"

Hacker rolled his eyes.

"I MEAN like to rig it incase you die, get in an accident, or get caught by the cops, I can blow it up, and all of our secrets will be safe," he snapped irritably. "The security of this organization is more important than your stupid portable computer! Now let me see it!"

Naruto scowled.

"How do I know you're not going to use it to spy on me?!" He demanded. Hacker laughed dryly.

"Trust me, if I wanted to spy on you, I wouldn't need your silly phone," he replied, smirking and sending a chill down Naruto's spine.

But he believed him.

Grudgingly, he handed over his phone, and Hacker snapped it open and began to disassemble it, his fingers deft and sure with the frail machinery.

"This blacklist…" Naruto began quietly. "You guys just might be a little crazy."

"You need to be a little crazy to drive at over two hundred miles an hour every day of your life," Hacker replied as he worked, smirking a little with – was that pride in his eyes? – a deep knowing that made Naruto think there was a lot more to this than just racing and money for him. "At _least_. And besides, Blood Rain even told you that this Blacklist is business – people die in these races. It's not some sort of game or joke. This is their _life_, their _passion_, and if it's not going to be the same to you, then take a worn racer's advice and get the hell out of town, because you are NOT going to survive here."

Hacker had paused in his work and had fixed Naruto with a dead-even stare that nearly made the blonde swallow in nervousness.

After a moment, he found his voice.

"This… this is my passion too!" He stammered, his fists clenched and shaking. "I've worked hard to get to where I am today, and one of these days I'm going to be the best! Just watch me!"

Hacker smirked, planting a small explosive device inside Naruto's phone, and replaced the holding and slipped the battery and SD card back in.

"Yeah," he replied, sliding the phone back to the blonde. It looked completely untouched, and even seemed to weigh the same. Naruto looked at it in awe. "That's what they all say."

Closing up his briefcase, Hacker turned to leave.

"See ya, Drive," he stated simply, raising a hand in farewell. "You can start your journey towards the top spot tomorrow."

"_That's what they all say."_

Hacker smirked as Naruto beamed, exclaiming his goodbye.

_But YOU just might have what it takes._

_:Connection Lost:_

_:Reconnect?:_

YES NO

**End Race Fourteen – In**

***jamming out to Carbon Leaf and Avenged Sevenfold***

**What a weird couple, neh? Lol – I hope you enjoyed it! Just last night I wrote such a kickass chapter to this story, but it'll have to wait because it's something I think that should happen a little later on. **

**Hope you all liked it! Review? =o**

**BAIS~! 3**

**DDB**


End file.
